Redemption
by Elbereth04
Summary: llidan Stormrage took 4 of his Illidari with him on the Vindicaar, and this is the story of the one he fell in love with. Story content is current up to patch 7.3. Knowledge of all major WoW characters is assumed on the part of the reader as is current knowledge of in game events up to patch 7.3. Mostly lore friendly with the exception of the OC, of course.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Turalyon, you have found the chosen one" X'era, the newly resurrected Naaru spoke.

Illidan walked forward with some trepidation and a skeptical look on his face. Behind him one of his Illidari, Larienel, shifted uncomfortably noticing the look on his face as he walked by, but stayed put remaining silent.

Larienel watched as Illidan's anger and clear distrust of this Naaru rose and she instinctively took a step forward when X'era's light floated down and surrounded Illidan watching him back away.

Noticing the rising concern on the demon hunter's face for her master Alleria Windrunner moved a step to the left to stand directly in front of Larienel and the message was clear: ' _you will not interfere, demon.'_ Larienel growled low to show her displeasure but remained still- this was not the time to upset her master.

Her common sense abandoned her though as she saw the Naaru wrap Illidan tightly in light coils and pull him into the air. Instantly her warglaives were out and she moved around Alleria only to be roughly stopped by Turalyon grabbing her arm and pushing her back "You _will_ show respect in front of X'era or you will be made to show it, _demon_ " he admonished her harshly, but Larienel wasn't having any of it. She snarled at him and made a comment about not hesitating to end his life, but the argument was halted before it could begin when Illidan thundered out that his life was not X'eras to take.

That had been the breaking point. Larienel's eyes opened and flared behind her strip of blue cloth that covered them, and she screamed out as her transformation to demon completed, her wings pushing Alleria and Turalyon to the side from the sheer force of their eruption from her shoulder blades, and immediately she was hovering off the ground ready to free her master.

Alleria was quicker though, and used her massive bow to deal a blow to Larienel's solar plexus making the demon hunter fall to the ground with an audible thud before she could get any farther . Turalyon turned to look at Larienel in disgust, likely to make another slur at her demon nature but Illidan silenced the room when he roared in anger, breaking free of his bonds and destroying X'era with a fel blow from his eyes.

Turalyon's entire face fell when he saw the remains of the Naaru fall to the ground and heard Illidan's unceremonious thud which sent the paladin into a rage and he thundered towards Illidan with a look of pure death in his eyes unsheathing his sword "You have doomed us all! Betrayer!" Illidan's hand came up and gripped Turalyon's sword admonishing him "Your faith has blinded you. There can be no chosen one. Only we... Can save ourselves" he growled before giving a final push of Turalyon's sword sending the man back with it. With a look of absolute disgust and rage Turalyon stormed away from Illidan giving Prophet Velen a look as if to say " _This can not be the prophecy._ _ **He**_ _can not be the prophecy."_

Pushing past Alleria and Turalyon, sparing no thought for the joint look the two generals shared, Larienel dashed to her master's side."My lord, you are wounded. Let me help you up" and she held out her hand to offer him assistance but he refused to take it "Do you deem me weak?" he growled at her.

She went down to one knee respectfully, "No, my lord, I only wish to help you. You are spent and need to rest."

Illidan snarled at her "How bold of you to assume I need your help, _Lieutenant_."

Larienel was one of his most trusted and loyal commanders and had risen through the ranks with impressive determination. He knew nothing of her previous life and, in truth, he had not asked but her hatred for the Legion must run deep indeed for the speed in which she had proven herself over the last year.

Thus, he had no comprehension of why she was calling attention to his current predilection to everyone in the room or if she even realized it- though, as a hunter, she should know how her words could be construed. He had managed to fend off Turalyon moments ago but she was correct-he was completely spent, destroying X'era had been immensely draining even for him.

Even still he did not wish Turalyon, Alleria, and Velen to think him weak. His alliance with them was tenuous at best; if they saw even the slightest chink in his armor they would have no need of him prophecy or not. True, he had his Illidari, his magic, and his intelligence- he did not _need_ their help-they were the ones who sought _him_ out after all, but he was not fool enough to ignore their usefulness.

Larienel bowed her head in acceptance of her admonishment "Lord Illidan, I meant no offense. I only wish to be useful to you."

Illidan's eyes flared behind the cloth that covered them and he forced himself to stand with a grunt from the exertion. He loomed over her- a domineering presence "You came to me to serve in the fight against the Legion and I allowed it because I believed you would serve me well. Do not mistake that generosity for kindness. You would do well to remember your station and not forget whose name it is you take, _Illidari_. It is not your place to assume my needs. The only thing that I need is your commitment to the destruction of the Legion."

As he towered over her awaiting her response to his reproach Illidan found he could not deny he derived satisfaction from the sight before him: His Illidari Lieutenant flushed from the shame of her castigation her hands balled into fists and her low growl of frustration. The sight served his ego and was also, if he were pressed to admit, attractive.

"...My lord" she acknowledged "I shall not presume again" she managed to keep her tone appropriately admonished despite the anger building inside her from her idiocy. It was an immense honor that Lord Illidan had chosen her among the four to accompany him in the culmination of all he had planned for centuries and today she had disappointed him. "I am ready to receive whatever punishment you deem appropriate."

Illidan and Larienel both heard Turalyon's scoff "Pathetic. She merely offered help and he treats her as if she has committed a sin."

"Turalyon, know that it is the master to blame if the animal fears it so. The fault does not lie with the pet" Alleria remarked with a smile joining in on his mocking.

The sigh from Prophet Velen was audible-it was no secret that Illidan had a temper nor was it a secret that it was easy to rile him. To his surprise, though, it was Larienel who who rounded on the two commanders.

Larienel growled fiercely at Alleria and Turalyon as she stood "I am no animal. While you have been playing your games chasing the Legion the Illidari have done all of your work for you. Lord Illidan ensured that we could bring the fight to the Legion and stop them _before_ they can destroy Azeroth."

Though it didn't reflect on his face the Demon Lord was truly taken aback. He was not used to people coming to his defense and perhaps there had been a grain of truth in what Alleria had said- he may,indeed, be a harsh master but, in this moment, it seemed that his Illidari, or at least the one before him, knew that his actions were always because he treasured them above all else save for his determination to bring about the Legion's end. For otherwise she would not have stood before he had given his punishment and dismissed her. Though, truth be told, he had no intention of meting out any such punishment. Though her display may have wounded his pride he could see that her concern for him was sincere.

"You both mock my leadership?" he roared "You may have soldiers willing to sacrifice their lives but they do not truly sacrifice themselves for you. It is, once again, your blind faith in the Light that halts their true loyalty-for they do not die for you they die for the Light. They go to their deaths believing that their only purpose in life is to fight for their god. They sacrifice themselves for nothing but your own hubris"

For a moment it looked as if Turalyon might respond but he seemed to think better of it knowing his silence would anger Illidan more than any retort he had come up with.

Alleria, however, was not to be admonished by the Betrayer "And your _Illidari"_ she mocked the name "sacrifice everything they have ever known in order to serve your bidding. Your devotion to the destruction of the Legion is true enough but your devotion to your Illidari remains to be seen. You do not treat them as if you care for them-you treat them as prized _possessions_. They are nothing more to you than means to an end. When the Legion is defeated what will become of those who have sacrificed everything to serve you?"

" _Enough!"_ Prophet Velen thundered and the hit of the end of his staff against the metal floor reverberated throughout the room silencing everyone.

"We have witnessed the death of X'era today and our hearts are heavy. This is a time for reflection and silence. I do not wish to hear your hatred of one another on this day. We are fighting for a common cause it is time that you three see this." The Prophet's rebuke left them all taken aback-Velen was not known for his outbursts so he must have been truly bothered to scold them so.

Alleria and Turalyon both had the grace to look sufficiently disciplined and though Illidan clenched his fists he remained silent. Instead he returned to the matter at hand "Larienel."

"My lord?" she responded.

Illidan smirked "Report to me at nightfall. Make sure your weapon is ready for use' and his tone was such that she knew he had already formed a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Larienel traced her finger over the intricate fel design of one of her warglaives. This weapon had served her well since she had become a part of Illidan's army. Her glaives, which she had named The Blades of Lunar Reproach, seemed almost an extension of herself at this point. The design etched onto her glaives-the familiar symbol of The Goddess-was a reminder of her former service as a priestess of Elune at the small temple in Ashenvale, but that had been a lifetime ago.

If she were pressed to think about it, her being an Illidari was absolutely absurd; that she should be here as this tortured _thing_. The very fact that she was here, transformed into _this_ , serving the Betrayer: kneeling before him, calling him Master, allowing herself to be reprimanded by him caused her lip to curl in disgust. The demon that was constantly within her reminded her _why_ she was here though.

Living in Azsuna, so close to her master's home town she was deeply familiar with The Betrayer's origin story; The Stormrage Twins and their golden eyes were famous throughout ancient Kalimdor. When the demons had invaded what is now known as the Broken Isles she had very quickly gone from daily ceremonial duties to a healer. She had not been chosen to join the Moon Guard as her healing abilities far outmatched her skill with a blade thus she had been chosen to assist further north in Ashenvale. As tragic as the circumstances of her recent promotion were, she couldn't help but be elated that the Goddess had finally revealed her true purpose.

Despite having found what she believed at the time to be her true calling, the work was thankless and the infirmary seemed as if the beds never emptied. This Burning Legion must be truly fearsome if they had been able to send so _many_ injured Sentinels to her. She had witnessed the passing of more of her kind than she had ever wanted to see in one lifetime and said more prayers daily than she had ever done before-how naive she had once been.

Through all of this, though, her faith did not waver and she knew that The Mother would ensure the Night Elves would prevail against this evil. It wasn't until certain rumours had reached her ears that she began to despair for their fate. Could it really be true that Illidan Stormrage-the one who was blessed with the gift of destiny by The Goddess herself- had _willingly_ joined the Legion? They began to call him 'Betrayer' when it was discovered that the rumors were confirmed and that Illidan was actively serving Kil'Jaeden-second in command to Sargeras himself. And so she had done what she had always done, prayed. In addition to the prayers she sent up to Elune on behalf of the wounded she had specifically made time each evening to invoke the Mother's grace on the sorcerer's behalf. Surely the rumours had been exaggerated. He had to have been deceived by the Legion, perhaps under a spell or some other foul magic for him to turn against such a destiny.

She was assured that Elune had heard her prayers when she had learned that Illidan had returned to them. It was discovered that he was _not_ one of them; rather he had been infiltrating their ranks, she knew he was no traitor-he couldn't be. Not one with such a heavy destiny to bear. She had thanked the Goddess for the rest of the evening after hearing this news of Elune's Grace. There were whispers that Illidan had not escaped from the Legion completely unscathed though. Rumours that the Titan Sargeras had given Illidan a token for his faithful service-Sargeras had seared out Illidan's golden eyes and 'gifted' him with fel sight instead that allowed him to see magical energies. Elune had made her point very clear it seemed-she would allow Illidan another chance to serve her but not without a price.

The priestess had been reassured that Illidan was on the correct path when she had learned that the Stormrage brothers had worked together to destroy the Well of Eternity, closing off Sargeras' only entry into Azeroth. The price for this heroic action by the twins was high though and in the end all of Kalimdor suffered, the entire continent was sundered. Millions would die and entire regions would be lost to the Veiled Sea. It was only by Elune's grace that she had been sent to Ashenvale at the start of this war that had saved her.

Despite the heavy toll the Sundering took on all of the priestesses', Larienel's faith was to be tried once more when word spread that Malfurion had permanently imprisoned his brother under Mt. Hyjal for the crime of creating a second Well of Eternity. Larienel was shocked to her core to hear this news; she had thought that Illidan had found his way back to the path of The Mother. He had helped to destroy the Well of Eternity so that the demons could not get through. Why on Azeroth would he create another Well? Was he truly a double agent? Had he been lying when he had said he was only infiltrating the Legion to bring them down? Was Kil'Jaeden's hold on Illidan stronger than Elune's? The questions tormented her but what was done was done and ultimately Illidan deserved his punishment. Let The Betrayer rot in his prison and spend the rest of eternity reflecting on his disgrace.

For a time there had been peace and the Priestess had lived with her Sisters in their small temple in Ashenvale in harmony. The Goddess had seen fit to allow her healing abilities to grow in power and she had been happy in her role for the following 10,000 years... Then the news came.

A new race of foes called Orcs had begun to encroach on Kalimdor and, more troubling, they brought the demons with them. The Sentinel's and Moon Guard were called to arms once again and, for the most part, they had been keeping them at bay-Ashenvale was under no immediate threat. Elune always protected her chosen.

Protected or not, though her part of Kalimdor might have been safe, the situation became increasingly precarious. The Demons were able to push back the resistance and the strained Night Elf-Orc Alliance were rapidly losing territory. Measures needed to be taken. Malfurion had saved them all before, would he be able to do it again?

In the end it was Illidan who had saved them. High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind had freed him from his prison on condition he helped them defeat the Legion-the situation must have been truly dire for the High Priestess to take such action. Once again, though, Illidan was to pay a steep price for his actions. He had absorbed the Skull of Gul'dan taking in its foul essence himself in order to stop the corruption of Kalimdor but his features had been twisted into a demonic form with hooves, horns, and wings. The only trace that he was once Night Elf was the colour of his skin and his Elven ears.

For this treachery Malfurion had banished him. Illidan had saved them all once more but he had willingly become a demon in order to do so. He had willingly became one of _them_ and had shamed their proud race. How could this be? Was The Mother testing her? Larienel could think of no reason why she should be tested. The only answer was that Illidan truly _was_ a Betrayer and had actively rejected Elune's grace. This shook her faith deeply. What of Illidan's destiny? Was _this_ his destiny? Was he fated to walk in shadow the rest of his life, a betrayer to his people and the Goddess?

The days had passed though, and as the war came closer to Ashenvale supplies diminished. She had taken it upon herself to re-stock the temple. It was not only the priestesses that needed the supplies it was the wounded as well. She would need healing herbs, cloth for bandages, and food. She had no way of knowing that upon her return her own destiny would be forever changed.

Upon her return she knew something was wrong almost immediately. The very sounds of nature were silent, she heard no animal and no rustle of leaves and the air smelled of...smoke? She tightened her grip on her staff and slowly approached her city; it was gone. Their small village had been completely razed and her temple was no more. Dashing to check on the fate of her Sisters she _screamed_ in abject horror as she saw their charred remains and the statue of Elune completely toppled. What had happened was obvious but _why_ had Elune allowed it? Why had she not protected her daughters?

As rage coursed through her very soul she dropped to the ground letting out one final scream of pure fury.

In that moment any other priestess might have dropped to their knees, prayed for her Sisters' souls, and used this tragedy to strengthen their connection to Elune but Larienel had been consumed by her rage and sorrow as it had clouded her faith. Looking across at what had been her home for more than 10 centuries she knew what she had to do. She had to avenge them all. This terrible massacre could not go unpunished. The priestess had reached down grabbed a blade from a fallen Sentinel, turned her back on the fallen temple, and started walking mind clouded with nothing but the intent of revenge.

She had no idea where she was going but eventually when she had found out in her travels that the Betrayer was in Outland building up a force to challenge the Legion she knew that that was exactly where she needed to be. She knew that seeking Illidan out as a means for revenge meant turning her back on Elune, but Elune it seemed had already abandoned her. Was this another test of her faith; the desecration of her home and the slaughter of her friends, no not friends, _Sisters_? Did The Mother already know that in such times that her daughter would not keep the faith? If so she wanted no part in serving such a cruel and vain deity. '' _The Faithless and The Betrayer'_ she thought bitterly, " _A perfect match"_.

' _Larienel_ ' she heard her masters voice in her mind beckoning her to whatever plan he had in mind for her atonement. She saw a vision of the location he was requesting her presence and she grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Larienel strode confidently into the training section of the Vindicaar. This was the area Lord Illidan had summoned her to, and though she knew this was supposed to be a punishment, she couldn't help feeling a sense of excitement. Was Illidan going to personally train her?

"Your excitement is quite obvious, Illidari. You should not telegraph your feelings so. Many would take advantage of them," a deep, instantly recognizable voice said from behind her. Turning around, she was surprised that Illidan had so quietly snuck up on her, even though he towered imposingly over her smaller form.

"Lord Illidan" she acknowledged trying to keep her excitement in check.

"I can still sense your mirth," Illidan replied in a growling tone, "I promise you will not enjoy the next few hours, though it will make sure you are adequately prepared for the battles ahead."

Illidan walked around her to a set of crystals that Larienel knew controlled the training simulator. This simulator, programmed by Chief Artificer Romuul, could generate enemies of varying types, as well as various scenarios. The simulations were programmed to act exactly like the demons, and while being struck by the enemies' weapons only provided a non-lethal shock when they successfully hit, it was still quite painful. Illidan had originally not intended to punish his Lieutenant's misstep of pointing out his weakness by offering him aid, but as she had requested penance, he thought of how best to instruct her. All Illidari received combat training when they joined because many of them were not combatants in their former lives, but he needed to see how much of that training she retained and adapted. The next few hours would help with that.

"First, you will run through some scenarios so I can evaluate your tactics and form," Illidan said as he continued adjusting the crystals, "Your punishment begins now."

Suddenly, four demons appeared in the training simulator. Larienel recognized the female demons as Shivans, four-armed demons lethal with both blade and magic. They each had four large scimitars and were moving to surround her. With unnatural speed, one of the shivans charged forward, blades whirling with a deadly grace. Larienel parried the strikes with her warglaives effortlessly, when suddenly, she felt an incredibly painful sting on her arm, much worse than she thought it would be. Looking down, she saw a burn mark on her arm, from where one of the other Shivans had moved in and attacked while she was distracted.

"You must always be aware of your foes, as they will not hesitate to use any weakness you allow them to," Illidan reprimanded, "Also, I have removed the safety inhibitors on the weapon shocks. These shocks will be as deadly as any demonic blade or spell."

The realization that she was now fighting for her life spurred Larienel to greater action. With a flourish, she parried two of the strikes from the shivan in front of her with her weapons, creating an opening in the shivan's guard. With a quick reverse of her warglaives, she stabbed forward, scoring a deadly blow on the demon's torso. Retracting her blades, she performed a backflip, using her wings to carry her a little higher, as one of the shivans came charging in.

Illidan watched the battle unfold as Larienel made short work of the other three shivans. He admired her quick decisions in battle. She seemed able to spot gaps in an enemy's defenses, and always took advantage of them. But she was overconfident, and many of her moves were predictable if one watched her for a period of time. An experienced opponent would make short work of her. As Larienel slew the last shivan, she had only a second to rest before two large forms made of fiery boulders appeared. Infernals were common enemies they faced, and were Larienel's next challenge. While not the smartest, they were incredibly powerful, and could send out waves of fel fire to incinerate one's foes.

Illidan continued to watch Larienel fight the Infernals. He took no joy from putting her through these trials, but he had to make sure she understood the unending threat they faced. Demons killed would eventually reform unless they were destroyed in the Twisting Nether, or areas of conflux. Endless waves of demons stood between them and victory. Even if all the demons were destroyed, there were still two titans to face as well: Sargeras and his second in command, Aggramar. Beings that were responsible for the creation of countless races across the worlds, including the world they fought for: Azeroth. Illidan had been overconfident many times, and hoped to train his Illidari to be better than him. Still, he was mildly impressed by her performance thus far.

Larienel defeated the Infernals, and several even larger demons appeared. Hulking monstrosities known as Pit Lords now assaulted Larienel. Larienel dodged the giant blades of the Pit Lords. How many of these simulations must she go through, she wondered to herself. She spared a glance at Illidan, whose impassive face gave no hint as to whether he was impressed or disappointed in her performance thus far. She dodged and darted around the humongous forms of the pit lords, focusing her strikes at their legs to bring them down, cutting tendons left and right, and running up their spines to plunge her blades into their skulls. One by one they fell to her blade.

Yet still more enemies appeared before her. Inquisitors cast bolts of pure shadow towards her. Succubi that tried to whip and ensnare her. Spider-demons that tried to trap her. Wave after wave. She received several shocks that were excruciating but she fought on and on. Several hours went by. She was getting fatigued. She was getting angry! Was Illidan trying to kill her?

A pack of fel stalkers surrounded her, moving in for the kill. Channeling her rage, she let out a scream and jumped into the air, using her wings to slow her fall. She then freed the demon inside, taking its form, and let loose with her deadly eye beams, destroying them. Spent, she fell to the floor.

"Tired already?" a new voice asked, "The easiest thing to do would be to submit." Standing at the opposite side of the arena was one of the red-skinned Eredar, the demons who evolved from the Draenei on Argus, the race which Kil'jaeden and Archimonde had belonged to.

"Join us, Illidari, as your master once did, and you will no longer have to fight. You will be a queen, a goddess. Bend the knee, and you will be lifted above all these other worthless peons."

A rage unlike any other boiled in side Larienel. How dare this _thing_ ask her to abandon what she stood for! These creatures had obliterated everyone she cared for. Letting loose an outburst of pure furiousness, she charged forward to destroy the abomination in front of her. Suddenly, the demonic entity disappeared, and was replaced by Illidan, her lord and master. Quickly, she unfurled her wings, catching the air, and letting it push her back. She landed, breathing heavily.

"Why did you stop your attack, Illidari?" Illidan asked in a reproachful tone

"I did not wish to strike you, my lord," Larienel replied, kneeling down.

"That is your first mistake. The enemy we face will use any means to deceive, destroy, or corrupt you. They can take many forms, and you must be prepared to strike down even your own family, even _me_ , if needed. Now rest for a minute, but do not prostrate yourself before me like some ignorant peon. There is no need to supplicate yourself currently. Stand up."

Larienel was grateful for the break, and stood up facing Illidan. She looked down and noticed she had several burns on various parts of her body.

Illidan seemed to have noticed as well, but did not dismiss her. She wondered what else he had in store.

"Let me see your weapons, Lieutenant," Illidan finally said after what seemed an eternity of silence. Obediently, she handed them over. Handling both weapons, Illidan examined one of the blades, testing the sharpness, and examining the intricate symbol of Elune. Was she a follower of the lunar goddess? It was common for night elves to be a follower of Elune, but how devout had she been in her past life; how devout was she currently? As he slowly traced the symbol, the thought of a particular turquoise-haired priestess that had dominated his thoughts for millennia, came unbidden to his mind. He forced himself to stop thinking of _her_ , the time for that was past, and he would no longer be bound by that particular memory. He ran his index finger along one of the blades, and found it to be as sharp as a wintersaber claw. She took excellent care of her weapon. He was impressed at her willingness to follow orders, a loyal soldier through and through, and he regretted what he was about to put her through, however, she needed to learn that she should question everything.

"Lesson one," Illidan began in a low voice.

"NEVER GIVE UP ANY ADVANTAGE!" Illidan shot forward towards Larien, and launched a vicious double slash at her with her own weapons. Larien rolled out of the way, shocked that Illidan would attack her, but before she could protest, he quickly changed direction and came at her again. She kept dodging, and he kept coming.

"By giving up your weapon, you leave yourself open, and weak! The enemy we face will use every ability, spell, or power at their disposal. Any advantage you fail to use will be exploited by them."

Illidan came at her with a downward slash, she threw herself to the left. She felt a stinging sensation on her leg, and looked down to see blood. Illidan had changed his arc at the last second and scored a cut with her own weapon. It was a shallow cut, but her blood began to drip down her leg.

He came at her again, and again. Overhead slashes, chops at her legs, stabs at her midsection, many of which she dodged, but some connected. He began to score more and more small cuts on her slender frame. She was sore, bruised, and cut all over.

Illidan kept up the attack. He did not like doing this, but this was a method he had seen Kur'talos Ravencrest use to teach new recruits, and had also used on him. Tiny cuts and bruises, nothing that would inflict any serious damage. He was attacking her but purposefully holding back. Ravencrest had explained afterwards that the idea was to understand the war of attrition they all faced. Regardless of how hard they fought, there would be casualties, and injuries to deal with. There would be frustration, and anger over lost battles, and friends. It was about controlling one's emotions, and not giving up. He scored a few more tiny cuts with her blade, always avoiding major injuries.

Larienel was bleeding from over a dozen cuts all over her body. Nothing life threatening she saw. But each new cut bred more frustration. She was better than this! Why was Illidan facing her now, after hours of training? Why had he waited until she was physically and mentally exhausted to engage her? Had she truly displeased him that much by offering him aid? Suddenly, Illidan stopped, and motioned for her to hold

"Illidari, I want you to understand the severity of what we face on a daily basis," Illidan began in a calm voice, "The longer the war goes on, the more we lose. We need bold action. We need to strike decisive victories. There will always be more demons to kill, they always come back. The defeat of Kil'jaeden was a major victory, but we still have two titans we must face. The titans could annihilate us with but a fraction of their power. But we must persevere. We must also be willing to sacrifice."

Illidan held out both of Larienel's weapons to her. She wasn't sure what to do, but he motioned again with the weapons for her to take them. He was intrigued at the implicit trust she placed in him. Something no one had ever done willingly before now. They would of course listen to him, and follow his plans, but none ever trusted him as this Illidari clearly did and he wondered _why_ she was so loyal? She seemed to revere Elune, or so the symbol on her weapon indicated. Why would one such as her join the Illidari, much less trust him so wholeheartedly? Was she so naive as to give her complete faith and trust to any master she served?" He hoped she would see the value in the coming lesson, although it would be a harsh one. As she reached for the warglaives, Illidan's hand flared with fel-power, and he shattered the weapons into several large shards.

"Lesson Two. The enemy we face is ruthless, and will grant you no mercy. You must grant no mercy in return. These fools on the Vindicaar have outdated notions that this victory will be won with outdated concepts such as Honor. We must be as unforgiving as the vile creature we face!"

Seeing her glaives destroyed, the reminder of her past was too much for Larienel to process. A flood of memories momentarily assaulted her, and then, something inside her shattered, like her broken weapon, and the floodgates opened. Letting loose a howl of rage, she charged straight at Illidan. He watched her come, and readied himself for her attack. At that the last second, Larienel dropped and rolled low to the floor and picked up several pieces of her shattered weapon. Though the shards cut into her hands, she was determined to show Illidan what his lessons were worth.

She whipped one of the bladed edges of the broken weapon at Illidan. It was near effortless for him to deflect the projectile, but he was caught off guard as she charged him. He levelled a powerful backhand at her, but she ducked and cut his leg slightly.

"Excellent! That rage will be needed," Illidan growled in slight pain, "But let's see how well you handle a foe that is ready for you." With the slightest of effort, Illidan summoned his weapons, the Warglaives of Azzinoth from the nether.

"Come, Illidari!" Illidan roared at her, and came forward with an overhead chop, forcing her to dive away. Recovering her balance, she ran head first at Illidan, and tried to hit him with some quick stabs. However, he deflected all her blows. Her rage had overtaken her, and her moves were quite obvious. He deflected blow after blow, he could see her moves coming. He needed to get through her rage and force her to think. He had a sudden thought of inspiration, remembering one of the earliest tricks of arcane magic he had learned. But he needed some breathing room. Illidan started attacking her with his warglaives, forcing her to retreat. He started saying words of arcane power as he did this. She jumped away, and came in at different angles, but still he blocked her attacks, making her angrier. He finally finished his spell, and deliberately dropped his guard. She saw the opening, and rushed in for a quick slash, but the Illidan in front of her dematerialized.

"You lost focus, and forgot to see the magic. Use your rage, but don't let it blind you. Don't let it control you," several voices said at once, all Illidan. As she watched, she was surrounded by three mirror images of Illidan.

"This is but a parlor trick, but one that many demons will use. You must always be wary. See the magic for what it is!" the Illidan's instructed in unison.

Channeling her anger, she forced herself to focus on the magic. Immediately it became clear that the Illidan on the left was the real one, as his aura had a taint green, while the others showed the pure Indigo common of Arcane magic. In a split second, she came up with an idea She jumped towards one of the Illidan duplicates that raised it's warglaives to defend, but at the last second, opened her wings, and used them to propel her into a back flip behind the real Illidan, who didn't manage to dodge the attack completely. She laid a gash into his shoulder, and blood began to cascade down his arm. As he had watched her charge towards the duplicate, he felt a sense of disappointment, but her last second maneuver had left even him surprised, and she had spotted the flaw in his guard, and focused her attack around that flaw. For the third time in these few short hours he was again impressed with this Illidari. No, he silently corrected himself, he was impressed by Larienel. In the coming days, he determined he would learn more about her.. He was about to end the fight, but had to quickly raise his guard again as Larienel launched another volley of quick strikes at him. He parried each stroke, and launched a few retaliatory strikes as well. Nothing meant to connect, just something to drive her back so he could speak. And yet, his inner demon was beginning to enjoy this. It wanted to fight back! To strike down this opponent. But no, he would not lose control!

Larienel did not let up. She attacked, ignoring all the cuts, bruises, and burns that had been inflicted upon her. She needed to inflict one good hit, something that would force Illidan to accept her, unknowing of how much she had already impressed him. As he had said at the beginning, she needed to be willing to strike anyone down, even him. She watched for an opening, but he wouldn't give her one. She thought on Illidan's comment about sacrifice, and knew what she had to do. She looked for the opening, knowing what it would cost her to take, and took it willingly.

Illidan saw Larienel come in for another attack, and prepared another parrying blow, when suddenly there was a sharp pain in his bicep. He looked down, and saw a shard of her broken warglaive, shoved as far into his flesh as it would go. Though it was not a life-threatening injury, he once again found himself impressed that she could land such a blow.

"Well struck, Larienel!" Illidan remarked, speaking her given name for the first time. He looked up from the wound into Larienel's eyes, and at once knew something was terribly wrong.

"Lesson three…"she coughed, a trickle of blood escaping her mouth, "Victory…..at any cost, even…..one's own life." Illidan looked down, and saw that she had partially impaled herself onto his weapon, through the lower left side of her abdomen. It was not a mortal wound, but she would need healing, and soon. This session had gone too far, he thought remorsefully, he should have stopped it far sooner, before this had happened. He should not have allowed himself to become so fascinated with her He had failed her.

As Larienel sank into unconsciousness, she heard Illidan shout for a healer to come at once. Her last sight before her vision faded was Illidan looking down at her. She knew at once the look in his eyes was disappointment in her, but she sank into blackness before she could ask what she had done to displease him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kisei is pronounced 'key-say'

It had only been seconds but the healers were taking too long. He would have to carry her there himself. Illidan picked up his Lieutenant and raced to the infirmary- which was largely empty save for a few poor souls.

He stopped the first healer he saw, "You! Tauren, treat my Lieutenant. She has a deep wound in her side and she is losing blood quickly"

A male Tauren pointed to a table and Illidan carefully laid her down. The healer wasted no time cutting the garment around her wound to get a better look and motioned his Troll assistant over to help clean the wound. Illidan watched as the two began to work on his injured lieutenant. The Tauren had a broad build that was common among his kind. His fur was the color of smoke, with patches of deep black at various points. One of his horns had been sheared off in the middle. Illidan guessed there might be a corresponding scar on his shoulder from where the weapon had struck. His assistant was a female Troll. Her skin was sky blue, while her hair, styled in a mohawk, was a deep vermillion. She had small curved tusks, and several ear piercings, as well as a nose ring.

"Zaz'tik, review the smaller cuts," the Tauren instructed his assistant while he began to apply a stabilization flow to Larienel's main wound.

Kisei turned to Illidan, "My name is Kisei Stonehoof, chief healer on duty. What happened here?" asked the Tauren throwing a suspicious look in Illidan's direction his eyes landing on the bloody warglaive hanging from Illidan's belt.

"We were sparring. My Lieutenant believed that impaling herself on my blade to land a blow to my arm would impress me," and he looked at her unconscious form with some irritation. What on Azeroth had she been thinking?

Kisei glanced briefly at Illidan's arm. He did indeed have a deep blade wound there but was he telling the truth? It didn't matter at this moment. He called another healer over and instructed them to see to Illidan's arm, "What is your Lieutenant's name?"

"Larienel" he pulled his arm away from the healer trying to tend to him,"I do not need medical attention" he growled. Ignoring Illidan entirely, Kisei filled some more things out on Larienel's chart while the healer tending to Illidan grabbed his arm back and began cleaning it much to his irritation.

"Do you think me dim? Sparring is a valuable part of training," Kisei began to let up on the channeling of the stabilization to take a look to see the effects. "Yet, sparring does not look like _this_. Why would anyone throw themselves onto a blade? Where were the combat inhibitors and why did they not intervene?"

Illidan let out an irritated sigh, "I deactivated them to show her the true threat of the demons we face. This was not something she was unaware of!"

Kisei leveled a look of disdain at Illidan, "You do realize doing that is strictly prohibited. This is a complete disregard for her life. Were you trying to kill her?!"

The demon lord raised his eyebrow as if these rules had no meaning to him, "She was being punished for a transgression. I would not have removed them if I believed she needed them. I would not be foolish enough to kill my chief strategist."

Kisei took a moment, and looked towards the demon lord while Zaz'tik prepared the crystalline tools the Vindicaar provided, deciding he had wasted enough time interrogating Illidan while there was work to be done, "Thank you for the details. We will now begin to operate as we have managed to slow most of her bleeding. Please see yourself to the waiting area, we will alert you once we have the results of the surgery."

Not one to take orders Illidan brought his full glare on Kisei, "Do you believe I will simply wait with the rest of those fools out there? I will remain right here!" and his body language said he wasn't going anywhere.

Kisei furrowed his brow, took a deep breath and relaxed his face, "It is dangerous to have someone who is unsanitized in our operating room. You will need to leave." Kisei turned to face Illidan and took a step towards him as he ushered a Blood Elf nurse over to assist Zaz'tik.

Illidan gave Kisei a disgusted snarl but he would obey. He did not want any further harm to come to his Lieutenant.

"Zaz'tik let's get started," Kisei sheathed his hands in yellow golden energy to form a shimmering glove. As Kisei turned Zaz'tik noticed that a small hoof indent was pressed into the floor.

"Eh, mah boss man. Iz bin a lun time sinz I seenz ya get ready tah stamp the ground. Glah u didn't do it boss!" Zaz'tik let out a cackle laugh, and conjured her shimmering gloves.

The surgery had been quick but intense, and as Kisei ignited holy fire around his fingertip to cauterize the final bit of internal bleeding Larienel stirred awake with her eyes darting rapidly around the room, searching for her master.

"Welcome back to the living, Larienel."

Her eyes finally landed on Kisei and she frowned "Where is Lord Illidan? Who are you?"

Kisei sat next to the makeshift bed, "My name is Kisei Stonehoof, and that is my assistant Zaz'tik. Illidan is outside awaiting the results of our operation. However we want to talk a bit about your accident for our records. We want to ensure our documentation is complete. How are you feeling?"

Her frown didn't leave her face, "I feel irritated I have to answer these questions. I lay here with a blade wound in my side. How do you think I feel?"

"Precisely. We need to know how you feel. You have a blade wound caused by someone on this ship who disabled safety features. This is not standard for us to see. How did you get that wound?"

Larienel's surprise only lasted for a second understanding where he was going with this line of questioning and her features became a perfect poker face her tone impassive, "My Lord turned off the safety inhibitors in order to show me the true strength of the enemy we face. I was aware of what he did. He informed me as the fight began."

"Zaz'tik please make note of this, to ensure it is known she was aware of the inactive inhibitors. My only concern, Larienel, is that wound is not consistent with the pain inducers of the training room. This wound is from an actual blade. How did you get that?"

"After the simulation, Lord Illidan and I sparred with our own weapons. It is a training room is it not?"

"Yes but utilization of live weapons is not standard, for a sparring session this cut is deep," To illustrate his point Kisei motioned how deeply her wound was by using his fingers to point on his forearm the depth of her wound, "We are concerned for your safety."

Larienel ignored him entirely, "You keep my master waiting too long, Tauren"

''Your master is always impatient from what I hear, today he will learn to have some patience" Kisei laughed, "All of you soldiers seem to want to impress your commanders. We aren't trying to be difficult, young one, but oftentimes with major wounds such as this we must check all aspects. We only want to make sure," The Tauren offered her some water.

Larienel took the water gratefully-she _was_ parched now that she thought about it. Attempting to sit up and take a drink she fell back with a grunt holding her side and dropped it on the floor.

As she fell Kisei grabbed her and gently laid her back with a furrowed brow, "Hmm. I did not think it would still hurt this much. This is abnormal. Zaz'tik another water please," Once Zaz'tik handed the drink to Kisei, he helped Larienel as she drank it, "The reason we ask such questions is because of this very thing. We know this hurts more than you are showing. Now, we must know what happened during the sparring match to make this so deep and painful?"

She sighed and stared at the ceiling avoiding Kisei and Zaz'tik's gazes, "I tried too hard to impress him. I landed a blow but had to get in too close to land it. The fault is entirely mine. If my lord intended to truly harm me do you believe he would have taken me here?"

Kisei rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face, "You hero types are all the same, far too eager to do anything to show how great you are," Kisei sat back in his chair looking relieved. "Until we know specifics much of this can have serious potential risks. So you stepped into it, huh? That explains a lot about the shape and depth. You know that won't work a lot of the time right? You usually just end up dead."

Zaz'tik cackled loudly at the Tauren's reprimand. Kisei let a huff out shaking his head and began to notate Larienel's record.

She gave him an absolutely withering look, "What would you know of combat, _healer_?"

Kisei just smiled and walked over to a pouch near his bag, and pulled out a few small items with metallic clinks, "The art of healing itself is a battle, where the opponent is death itself. It is not only the wound that threatens the body, we must also prevent infection. There are so many ways this could occur, you could almost say they are Legion," Kisei snorted at his own joke, "And that is just the physical healing. Too often we forget that we must also heal the spirit of the wounded. They deal with feelings such as shame, regret, and embarrassment," Kisei gave her a knowing look, and Larienel colored slightly at the pointed comment.

Kisei's words rang especially true to Larienel, who had spent millennia as a priestess, however, before she could get too lost in her recollections Kisei continued his story handing her three small medallions. One a crimson red icon of a flaming spear with emerald and gold. The other a star with iron and an inlaid pearl oval, and the last being shaped out of what appears to be a chitinous insect hide.

"But, I suppose you were asking in the general sense," he mused, "These are badges from participating in some of the greatest conflicts known to this world. From the Gates of Ahn'qiraj, the Sunwell Plateau, and even the Argent Tournament. Zaz'tik has been with me for most of them as well. Through all that time I usually don't have someone get quite so aggressive with me, especially with a hole that big in them."

Larienel looked genuinely surprised, "How is it you came to be doing _this_ " she gestured to her wound, "instead of on the battlefield with me?"

"It is our rotation to be aboard the ship rather than in the field. We were just taking inventory of this room when you and Illidan decided that we were open. Now let me help take the edge off," Kisei laid his hand upon her stomach and it began to glow white. Larienel felt the pain being pushed down, it felt as if it was so heavy that it simply fell out of her. She began to feel calmness as the pain became a dull ache.

Letting out a relieved sigh and seeming more relaxed she finally questioned Kisei, "Why has it not healed?"

"We are at a loss for now. We discovered shortly into the procedure that this was not normal. We have seen a similar effect on certain species with regeneration and an effect that prevents it. Your body seems to be rejecting our positive energy. However, the wound seems to be receptive to the neutral energies such as ones that relieve or prevent injuries. The issue appears to be only with our restorative energies. Have you ever been this injured before?"

Larienel looked grim, "Elune has forsaken me it seems. She does not wish me to heal."

Kisei gave her a stern look, "I do not believe the Eye of the Earth Mother has turned her gaze away from you, child. On the contrary, I believe it may be more related to the physical changes your body went through because of your transformation. Do you believe your goddess has some reason to stop our healing efforts?"

She frowned, "I was her daughter a lifetime ago. This is her punishment for my choice to become _this_ it seems"

"We noticed your markings. You are are Illidari? Part demon-part elf?'

"Excellent observation," she retorted dryly

"The effects of your transformation are relatively new to us and we do not have much experience with your kind. We understand the Fel Energy flows through you, but we don't know much about how you work internally, and all we know about your combat style is that you prefer hit and run techniques that minimize your time in hand to hand, preferring quick killing blows versus defensive fighting. Have you been injured critically in this way before?"

She scoffed, "Certainly not!"

"Interesting," Kisei placed more notes on the board. "I think we need to have a serious talk before we get Illidan. This wound, if unable to heal, could potentially end your career as a front line warrior."

Larienel looked genuinely alarmed, "I must be able to fight! Lord Illidan will take this news well," As always, she was more concerned about what her master thought than her own well being.

"You all want to impress your leaders, even at the cost of yourself. I have seen this bring down many great would be heroes. We get here by making sure we know when and how to push ourselves. Do you feel this is how you should push yourself?"

"I have no use otherwise"

"Everyone has a use, no matter what their role is. So you will need to understand this could be weeks or even months for this wound to heal in it's current state. It may even never recover. You have two choices. You can put on your face for your lord and fail him the instant you raise your weapon. Or you can take some time to recover. We will need to figure out what this is and how we can work with it."

She forced herself to sit up again, "You are very kind, Tauren, but you do not understand. If I am of no use to Master Illidan then I have no use at all. I have left my temple, I have turned my back on my people and my goddess. It was only in the Outlands with the other Illidari that I have ever found companionship and a purpose again. If Lord Illidan dismisses me, then I will truly have nothing. I am half-demon; I can not go back and live with the Night Elves, and even the Mother would not accept me back as her daughter, even if I found a place to call home. Please," she pleaded "Keep my master waiting no longer and allow him entry."

Kisei nodded and left the room to explain to Illidan Larienel's situation before returning.

Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion, "What have you said to him?"

"You may be angry with me all you want, but I told him the truth. He knows how the operation went, and what we have discovered."

She looked nervous, "And?"

Kisei opened the door to lead Illidan into the room, "Illidan, as you can see she exhibits some of the same signs as demons as far as resistance to restorative magics. We had to use concentrations of holy fire to burn and cauterize the wound during the operation. And our most traditional invasive tools were not effective."

Illidan looked both concerned and fascinated. He leaned down and very lightly inspected her wound. Light as his touch was the area was still sensitive and she grit her teeth unwilling to show pain as her master inspected her.

Noticing her face Kissi continued on attempting to distract Illidan but Illidan would not turn towards him, "Your Lieutenant exhibits defenses and traits of demons, and we happen to know your warblades inflicted this wound. It's effects are famed on demons, but it is unknown what the effects on Night Elves are. She appears to be a special case from what we can gather. She is incredibly resilient; this wound would have killed anyone else. We are unable to heal her properly, and we won't even know how to take care of her, besides studying and seeing if it heals itself."

Larienel cut in quickly, "If I can not fight I am still able to do my duty. I can still plan your raids from here, my Lord."

Guilt welled up in Illidan upon hearing her diagnosis, and seeing her still soldiering on for him-he had not missed the look of pain on her face when he had touched her. Yet though this may be his fault for taking the training too far, she chose to do what she did. His anger began to build. He did not have time for this interruption when he was so close to victory, "Fool, look what you have done. You leave me without a strategist. Every day the Legion grows more clever, more powerful, and everyday you are here I must now do your job for you. You disappoint me, Illidari!"

Larienel looked away, "You are right my Lord, I should never have done this. I do not know what I was thinking. I have failed you. Please, forgive me."

Ignoring her plea Illidan continued, "Perhaps this was an example of your tactical brilliance, Illidari. How do propose you perform your duties while bedridden? Shall we move the command center to this tiny room? Or must we wheel you on a stretcher to the war room because you have not the strength to even stand without aid? How do you expect to make battle decisions from the field if you are confined to the Vindicaar. No, Illidari, as of now, you _cannot_ do your duties, and as such are worthless to me at the present time."

Larienel's eyes flew to his in disbelief and she let out an audible gasp of shock. His words had cut her _far_ deeper than his blade ever had. She had been one of the chosen four that Illidan had hand picked to join him on the Vindicaar, and now how quickly she had gone from elite to worthless in one sparring session. Would he allow her to redeem herself a _second_ time? "Master, please…," her voice broke afraid that with his next words he would dismiss her from his service entirely.

Illidan could feel the pain and shame that his words had on his Lieutenant; such was the connection he shared with his Illidari, but the look on his face was not a sympathetic one. Yet before he could lay into her again, Kisei stepped in, and he gave Illidan a fierce stare, "Illidan, might I remind you of your place for just a moment. I believe the last time you truly inspired someone was when you died. Are the legends of you true? That you truly have no compassion and everyone is merely a pawn in the Betrayer's schemes? Is Larienel but another piece to draw power from, to pull her energy and leave her dying to prove a point? You scream the word 'sacrifice' among the halls of the Vindicaar, but all that echoes are the sounds of your personal failures. Do not forget in whose clinic you currently stand, Stormrage! Everyone here is my patient first, and that includes your lieutenant. I don't presume to step into your training sessions and remind you not to impale your own warriors."

Illidan's eyes flared dangerously, "You impudent-," he began, but was quickly cut off by the Tauren

"I AM NOT FINISHED!" Kisei bellowed with such fury that even Illidan took an involuntary step back in shock, "If your engorged head wasn't so full of your own ego, you might have been able to realize that using a weapon enchanted to harm demons during a training session with your part demon subordinate was a foolish and potentially deadly mistake. And that's _if_ this poor girl's story is true, that this was merely a 'training accident' and not a deliberate action on your part. Her fate currently lies in _my_ hands, because _you_ don't have the healing knowledge necessary to bandage a paper cut, much less repair an eviscerated torso that was made worse due to the nature of what inflicted it. A single word from me, and no healer on this ship will so much as suture a light wound for you or your Illidari. I could have _all_ of you declared unfit for duty and removed from the Vindicaar, forcing you to fight your little war on your own. Or _worse_ , you would all be put on trash detail, with no glory to be had. Until that point, I am doing _everything_ in my power to repair something that is _far_ beyond the ability of the majority of healers on this ship. _When_ I choose to release her, you can berate her 'misguided actions' as you claim they are as much as you please, but while she is under _my_ care, you will stay far away from this clinic and my patients unless you are willing to show the proper level of respect. Now get out of my sight, and let this wounded warrior heal in peace!"

The tirade finished, Kissi gave Illidan one of the hardest stares he'd even been on the receiving end of and that alone said much. No one _dared_ talk to him like this, his inner demon was crying for vengeance at such a slight, but he knew that the Tauren was not bluffing when he threatened that no healer would touch any of his Illidari or that he would declare them all unfit. He had to proceed carefully. He was too close to all of his goals to stumble at the end because he couldn't control his temper.

He looked at his Lieutenant and studied her for a moment. What he saw there shook him to his core: Pure fear. She was afraid of him. Afraid of what he might do. This was not what he wanted. He never wanted his Illidari to fear him. He demanded their respect and he wanted their admiration, but he hoped they all knew he cared for them more than anything. He would sacrifice everything for his Illidari, and he believed that they all knew that, but the look on Larienel's face was one who was terrified that she was in the crossfire of an unstable cannon. This surprising response by one of his own immediately banished the idea of reaching over and removing the Taurens heart from his chest. Illidan took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He gave her a genuine smile, putting his hand on her head, 'Rest and heal well, Larienel. You are in good hands,' and with that he turned and was off. Her look of fear softened into one of confusion. Illidan turned, and exited the clinic to return to his quarters to ponder the events of the day.

Larienel let herself relax not realizing how tense she had been this entire time. She had believed he would dismiss her from duty, but it seemed that he had, after all, decided against it. He had even spoke to her affectionately before, and his touch had been soft. Was she forgiven? Her brain was muddled. Looking up at Kisei, she said, 'If I were you, Tauren, I would still be careful, he may change his mind and kill you himself," she said trying to make light of the situation, but the tension in her voice gave away her concern.

Kisei did not seem the least bit bothered, "It would only be payback for when I participated in the raid that killed him in the Outlands," and he pulled out his pendant of the Illidari from below his robes, "Sometimes you need to remind people they don't always hold the power they think they do."

Larienel's eyes flared, "You were there that day!?"

He nodded, "I was. And I am the reason you are still here with us now. But what do I know of combat. Get some sleep now young one, tomorrow is a new day."

"Why would you agree to keep me as your charge if you hate my master so fervently?"

"I have sworn to render aid to any who need healing. If I refused to aid someone just because I disliked their master, there would be a much higher casualty rate around me. Regardless, I do not hate your master, I respect him for what he is and everything he has done. He has shaped the history of the world. I do not agree with his methods, especially the most recent ones concerning you. However, it seems Illidan is different now, he brought you here to save you. At the very least I see a different side of him now. The one that admits his mistakes. Perhaps there is a chance for all of us to be redeemed if even the Betrayer can change."

Despite being terrified of him only minutes earlier, she still defended him, "He has done nothing wrong in regards to me. I did this to myself!"

Kisei shrugged, "As you like, just know you are more than a servant or a lackey. You are strong. You have untapped power that you have yet to imagine it seems else you would not have survived this. Imagine what you may accomplish before this damned war is over."

Ignoring the latter half of his statement entirely Larienel focused on the former, "You think me brainwashed." It was not a question.

"I think you young heroes need to learn there is more than two sides to a story. Take the time to rest to think about what you are and what you want to do. Do not blindly follow your master."

"I am not young," she corrected him, "I was here for the first invasion of the Legion. I was here for the Sundering."

"Yes but we are not truly born until we find our purpose. I spent a long time in Mulgore tending to my family's fields before I joined the Ahn'qiraj war efforts. When were you truly born?"

She nodded in understanding of his point and closed her eyes, "I was not born until the second time the Legion came. When the orcs first appeared and brought the demons with them. I was not born until the demons invaded Ashenvale and destroyed my temple, slaughtered my sisters, and toppled the statue of the goddess. It was then I left my home and came to seek out Lord Illidan"

"You are not as old as me then after all. Just as I thought. Now, take your time and rest."

She looked in the general direction of where Illidan had walked off in concern, "What if he comes back and I am asleep?"

"Then hopefully he will see someone at peace in their sleep. This place is an attempt to forge something to break the nightmares. Find peace for yourself."

Now assured she shifted carefully in the bed getting more comfortable and closed her eyes once more. Turning on the soft glow of the crystal light, Kisei left, motioning his assistant Zaz'tik with him, and slowly, he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Illidan stormed back to his quarters. This was not what he needed right now. Somehow things had spiraled far beyond even _his_ prodigious ability to control. What he had intended was a training session with his Lieutenant-a simple session meant to test her endurance and a lesson on how to control her emotions on the field of battle. He expected she would leave with a new respect for both him and herself when he showed her how to do so, but that is not what had happened. He never should have used the simulator; he should have fought her blade to blade from the start.

She was the one who had chosen to impale herself, but it was only because he couldn't stop himself from pushing her, from watching her. He had been distracted by her the morning of the training-the memory of her from the day he had destroyed X'era, the image of her on her knees before him- her long raven hair flanking her face, her cheeks flushed from shame and frustration, and the flare of fel energy behind the purple cloth that covered her eyes. He should have simply done what most males would do when illicit thoughts such as those came to their mind, but he had decided to, instead, work off his frustrations with the training session. That is what had been his mistake.

 _Her delight when she saw they were going to be training together irked him but the playful tone in her voice when she attempted to be contrite in her mirth brought his earlier thoughts of her right back to the forefront of his mind. Sudden inspiration had come to him, and he realized how he would punish her for exposing his weakness, he would deactivate the combat inhibitors. However he had told the truth when he told Kisei that he would have left them on if he thought she needed them but he knew she didn't. Perhaps, instead of receiving a few minor injuries, she would experience what might actually occur on a battlefield, and gain a greater degree of caution. But she was never supposed to end up in her current state. This is where he had failed her._

 _She had thoroughly enchanted him somehow as he watched her fight the various demonic simulations. She flipped and twisted as she cut the demons down, she ran up the backs up the larger demons and plunged her blades into their skulls before lightly jumping off right before the fall. She was beautiful. He wanted to watch her longer, he_ _ **needed**_ _to see more of this lovely creature he had in his ranks._

 _Rather than slow her down, each wound she received seemed to spur her on more_ _and the pile of demon bodies would increase. She was fascinating, however she was beginning to become predictable. These demons were no match for her but a demon with a mind of its own would make short work of her. He would need to intervene. He would need to shut the simulation off and instruct her himself._

 _He shook the unbidden thought from his head of them 'sparring' in a more intimate setting- he needed to concentrate. He could not afford to let down his Lieutenant in the field by not instructing her properly because he was distracted. He could not let another woman consume his thoughts and cloud his emotions, not again._

 _The very image of Tyrande invading his thoughts again angered him and he began to get overly aggressive in his sparring with her. It seemed that the lesson he had been trying to impart about blind trust had hit her a bit too hard when he shattered her blades and she came at him with a look that was pure death and the beauty of it nearly took his breath away. So distracted was he that she was able to score a cut on his leg. He needed to pay attention. He summoned his warglaives and began to attack her back._

 _She seemed to be furious at the destruction of her blades and her attacks became more aggressive and more relentless. He needed to re-take control of the situation, of himself. Launching a few retaliatory attacks and pressing her back he spoke the words of arcane magic, he was going to test her. He watched her mind work as she assessed the mirror images of himself, when she took a step towards one of the images he was disappointed but relieved. He was disappointed that his Lieutenant was not as bright as he had given her credit for-perhaps he had promoted her too soon, but relieved that she would not consume his thoughts any longer. She was not the siren he was making her out t-she stopped and backflipped behind him landing a gash in his shoulder. While he had been being grateful he did not have a new woman to consume his thoughts she had merely been feigning ignorance in order to catch him off guard. It was a simple trick that he would have used himself._

 _He needed to stop this training immediately. His inner demon was screaming at him to cut her down, to make her submit. He had to end this training but the demon in him was making it impossible. His inner demon whispered all of the ways that he could make this Illidari surrender-some violent, some sexual, but before he could internally debate any of them he felt a deep gash in his bicep and looked down and there she was. His last thought before he realized what she had done was that she was stunning. Then everything stopped when he saw the blood trickle from her mouth_.

The sight of blood trickling from her mouth was burned into his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw it.

He saw the look of sheer terror on her face as the blade was plunged into her abdomen.

No, he thought to himself, that was not the look she had. She had looked satisfied, if in pain. But why did he keep seeing that look of horror upon her features? Then he remembered. It had been on her face when he had confronted that upstart Tauren. He had pushed Illidan into a rage, had goaded him into losing his temper! His own soldier was terrified of him because of that Tauren! And worse, that fool still had not managed to heal her, either because he was incompetent , or because he was trying to prove his threat by not treating her.

Either way, he had had enough! That tauren would rue the day he met Illidan. He left his quarters and started toward the infirmary.

"You appear distracted of late, Lord Stormrage. Off to see the wounded lieutenant again? Do give her my regards" a taunting voice said from his side; a voice he had no desire to hear, now or ever.

The look on Illidan's face changed almost instantly from determination to absolute irritation. He was not interested in playing any games at the moment especially with this one.

"For one who used to claim the title of Blind, Altruis, you see far more than is pertinent."

What was Altruis suggesting? He had said 'again.' Was Altruis' monitoring his coming and goings with the Lieutenant? For what purpose?

"And you understand less than what you see. Do not forget your duties to the war or the Illidari."

Ah. Altruis was suggesting that he had been spending far too much time in the infirmary with the Lieutenant.

Illidan continued walking, giving no response-he had no time for this idiot's mind games. Woe to anyone else who stood between him and his quarry.

"Lord Illidan, _please"_ Larienel attempted to calm his fury against Kisei. He was in a rage worse than he had been before. She wondered what happened to set him off again or if he had ever settled down to begin with. He had been kind to her when he had left before maybe he would listen to her now.

Illidan paused for a moment, acknowledging he heard her but he gave no response, didn't even turn towards her, just went immediately back to berating Kisei with no sign of letting up anytime soon. Kisei, for his part, wasn't able to get a word in edgewise such was Illidan's wrath.

Illidan had completely dismissed her without even a word. This was out of character for him. It wasn't like him to ignore his Illidari, especially his personal advisors so she knew that she should keep her mouth shut, but she couldn't in this instance. Kisei had taken very good care of her, and though Illidan was her master, she couldn't let any accusations against Kisei's competence stand, even _his_.

She knew he would be furious with her for ignoring his unspoken order-he had always told his Illidari to question _everything_ , but there was a line that they were all forbidden to cross; Illidan would never suffer _any_ of them to question either his authority or a direct command.

Larienel understood this. A commander must maintain authority over his troops if they were to respect him as their leader. She had seen several Illidari berated and castigated harshly for directly challenging his authority, but that had primarily been at the beginning when he had first created them and they didn't know how to control either themselves or the demon inside. She had been there since shortly after the first Illidari were created and in all her time of service she had only seen him use physical violence on any of them perhaps once or twice, and truth be told, in her opinion, they had absolutely deserved his backhand.

This, of course, did not mean that he would never subject any of them to physical punishments. She had never stopped being impressed at how his mind worked-each punishment he doled out was well thought out-she had no idea how he managed to do it on the spot, but each punishment was always designed to impart a valuable lesson. Illidan had never been able to abide by half measures- he saw no purpose in punishing people for the simple fact that they had done something wrong-he wanted them to learn from their mistakes and come away with it having learned something new that would improve either themselves or their combat skills.

She steeled herself internally and put a hand on his arm "Master, please, he has done nothing to earn your wrath. It is not his fault I have not improved. As he said before this wound is completely unknown to him. If you wish to admonish anyone please focus your anger on me instead."

Illidan did not turn to her, did not physically acknowledge her and his voice was frighteningly level "I did _not_ give you permission to speak, Illidari. In fact I believe you knew I expected silence from you. You will speak when you are spoken to, _demon hunter_."

She was surprised that he called her 'demon hunter.' He had called them all that many times-just as often as he called them 'Illidari'- but she had the distinct impression that in this specific instance he was deliberately calling her by her informal title 'demon hunter' as opposed to her formal title 'Illidari' as he usually did when he was angry with her, because he was separating her from her specific connection with him. He was saying that she was not his treasured 'Illidari' but merely a 'demon hunter.'

What she _should_ have done was to bow her head in acknowledgement of him as her master say 'Yes, my Lord' and kept silent. That is what any of them would do. However it seemed as if his rage was infecting her, raising her own ire and she couldn't seem to help herself.

Her eyes flared, she tightened her grip on his arm just enough so that he knew she wanted him to turn around "You may not be speaking to me but _I_ am speaking to you, Lord Illidan, look at me" she boldly commanded.

He turned to her slowly and she let her hand fall as he did "You continue to be obstinate and now you disobey a _second_ direct order. Why?" he asked and there was anger in his tone but also genuine curiosity.

She was loyal to a fault, had already proven that during the training session. Why would she be insubordinate with him now? Had she forgotten her place in the time of her injury until now? Had his conversations with her given her the impression that she had somehow been elevated to address him as an equal? He knew that if she were this adamant to press his orders that she _must_ have a reason to be so disobedient, but why?

The rage continued to build inside her at his dismissive tone and arrogant words and even as her brain screamed at her that she was treading dangerously something inside her made her continue "As you know I always follow your commands-usually without question. I am a model Illidari. However, in this situation I can not-no, _will_ not, remain silent as you reproach my healer. As I have said he has taken very good care of me thus far and we have, perhaps, even bonded a bit. So, while I understand your rage that I am still not fit for duty this is solely my fault and none of the blame lies on him."

He was stunned that she would attempt to redirect his full fury onto her in an attempt to protect the Tauren. She had seen him unleash his full wrath upon others that had displeased him, and the fact she was attempting to make herself the target of that anger was something he did not understand. How much of Elune's Grace was left in her that she was able to be so selfless even as the demon inside her tore and questioned her every thought?

As his rage heightened, the contrast of how calm and level his tone remained was terrifying. "I was giving you the benefit of the doubt, that your lack of progress was in anyway your fault _specifically_ to reward your loyal service to me. However, if this healer cannot heal a non lethal wound then that says much of his abilities."

She found her strength-she had already gone this far down the rabbit hole there was no going back- "Master, it is true that this wound is my fault, but what about _your_ actions? You kept the simulator going for _hours_ on end. I was exhausted and beaten down, I was bleeding and you still challenged me to a battle. I was not fighting you at my full capacity and yet you chose to use blades specifically designed to hurt demons! What were you thinking?!"

Illidan no longer cared _why_ she was being defiant. Now he was truly angry. She was questioning his actions? Who did she think she was? She had served him well and it would not be optimal to replace her as his tactician. Despite her absolute obstinance he did not think another would be able to take her place in his personal contingency. He would need to keep control before he did something, such as dismissing her from his service, that he would later regret.

"You continue questioning my decisions, demon hunter? My patience for your recalcitrance is wearing thin. If you continue speaking to me without proper deference, I will have you cast off the Vindicaar; sent back to Azeroth, where you will be as inconsequential as your opinion."

Ignoring his very real threat as if she hadn't even heard it Larienel bit back immediately "Yes, I _do_ question your decision in this matter. Because of your choice to use your blades instead of any one of the training blades that were available I am here in a position where I can not help you nor can I help myself."

His arm twitched at his side, he wanted so badly to remind her of how she should address her superiors as well as make good on his threat but he stopped himself.

"It was the same mind that made the choice to elevate you, first above your sad beginnings to become one of my warriors, and then to my Lieutenant. Perhaps both of those decisions were wrong as well? Perhaps, if you find my methods too brutal, one of the other contingents will take your place. Or maybe you would prefer to go back to Azeroth and pick flowers and spend all day praying to a statue in Darnassus? Do not question your betters, foolish woman!"

Her temper continued to boil over, "It is no wonder everyone questions your effectiveness as a leader. One's ability can be judged by how they treat those beneath them, _Master_! I know you think you are the Titans' gift to Azeroth, but it is quite clear to anyone with an iota of intelligence that you let your arrogance go too far this time!"

And then they both spoke the same sentence at the same time "MY ARROGANCE WAS NOT TO BLAME FOR YOU THROWING YOURSELF UPON THAT BLADE!"

Illidan paused for a moment and then at once knew what had happened. His rage had reached a peak and his emotions had affected this Illidari. He did not know he could do such a thing. He knew that his connection with them allowed him to make them submit if necessary and to call upon them en masse if needed, but he didn't know he could do _this._

As his rage subsided into curiosity hers subsided into confusion. She looked up at him, questions written all over her face. Her head was fuzzy and she couldn't think straight. What had happened? "Master? I don't…? What happened?"

Her head was swimming and her spectral vision blurred around the edges-everything was fuzzy. She had been sitting up until now but, grabbing her head and shutting her eyes, fell back against her bed that was propped up to allow her to remain seated.

She had felt just as out of it as she did anytime Illidan had forced his will upon any of them but for some reason this feeling was much more intense.

Opening her eyes finally she looked at Illidan who, while not affected as she had been, seemed to be somewhere between confused and fascinated. Ignoring her own state she reached out to him and put a hand on his arm.

"My Lord, are you alright?" She could tell that he was confused and perhaps a bit disturbed, he was clearly not himself. She saw no arrogance in him now.

Her actions only further baffled him "You are concerned for _me?_ You are not worried for yourself?"

She raised an eyebrow as if his question was was ridiculous "Of course I'm concerned for you, Master' she moved over a bit 'Sit for a moment. Please, tell me what just happened."

He looked at the empty spot she had made for him, thought about it for a moment, and then shook his head "I need to go. I have much to think about" he said in a much harsher tone than he intended, and with that he turned and left, never seeing the look of hurt and fear that crossed Larienel's features.

Walking down the hallway his frustration over what had just happened grew. Was this something he could do with any one of his Illidari? Was it just her alone and if so, why? What made her different? He had absolutely no frame of reference for this.

He had a host of emotions that he couldn't put a name to and he needed to do something with them. He would arrange a patrol this evening. This would allow him to clear his mind and sate his restless Illidari, they had not been out since Larienel had been in the infirmary. He frowned-if he wanted to lead a hunt this evening he would need to plan it himself. His strategist was in no condition.

It was then that he realized how heavily he relied on her for his plans. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and found that he had somehow ended up in the war room. At least some part of his brain seemed to be functioning today.

Sitting at the large table he pushed some papers aside to make room and as he glanced at some of the papers he saw endless markings on them. Some things were scratched out, some were circled, and there were so many annotations in the margins of some of the papers that another piece of paper had been lined up and written directly in the center of the new paper continuing as if one sentence from the previous paper. Everything was written in Darnassian. What on Azeroth were these scribblings? Plans? Pulling some of them closer he uncovered a map and pushed the papers on top of it aside.

The map showed all of their current actions they had taken thus far on Argus and several arrows suggesting where their next movements might be. It finally hit him, all of this was his Lieutenants work. He was seeing her process. It seemed she did not take her duties lightly at all with the amount of thought that was put into the notes that lay before him.

It looked as if when she was planning a new excursion that she would write out some ideas and then, on a separate piece of paper, she would write all of the things that she foresaw as potential problems. She did not scrap her ideas completely, instead she built upon all of her original ideas scratching out things she didn't like and circling things she did. Sometimes it would just be a single sentence that was circled, sometimes a couple of words. She was very meticulous it seemed.

That's when another paper caught his eye. This was a map on a much smaller scale fitted to one piece of paper with lines and dots all over it indicating positions and possible areas of strike. However, this map was only half finished. She had arrows pointing to two different spots on the map but nowhere else. It looked as if she were testing various theories but ended up stuck on something.

Moving some more papers aside and quickly glancing at each of them he finally found the notes that seemed to correspond to the map in question. Exactly as he thought-she was stuck. He could see her frustration on the paper with how harsh her pen strokes were. Sifting through them he saw where her irritation lie. An expedition had them going through an area rife with demons but there was no easy exit. It was a long narrow canyon with only one outlet-a large enclosed area that she expected to be home to a demon encampment. If something went wrong they would all be trapped and it seemed that the scouts she had sent there had never returned.

The second problem seemed to be down to one large demon but this demon seemed to appear and disappear all over the could tell she believed there _must_ be a pattern though and had lines and arrows all across the map following each of the points he had appeared.

Though demons with minds of their own could indeed be clever he was inclined to agree with her that there must be a pattern. Just looking at the map now he did not see a pattern but he was determined that they could find a way to trap this demon. He would sit down later and give the map a thorough look over.

He was impressed by her work. Having looked over several papers and seeing her process it seemed that she made the exact opposite strategic decisions that anyone else in her position would; it would not have been a standard tactician's idea to go for either of these two areas. However, instead of taking a safer strategy she was going for what would hurt the Legion the most even if it was dangerous. Her thinking in these matters were exactly like his own. She was clever, his Lieutenant. He needed someone who had their own ideas and did not fall in line with standard predictable tactics.

Clever as she was, he saw her issue almost immediately. She had been overthinking and was mentally exhausted. She did not want to give up it seemed even though it was clear her frustration was affecting her planning. He smiled at that, this only confirmed her stubborn nature.

What had been those papers that had been on top of everything else? He picked up a couple of them and looked them over. He recognized the names on the letters-they were the names of some of his illidari commanders at various camps set up across Argus and they were seeking her advice. She was obviously overwhelmed- it seemed they all wanted her counsel and though her attempt to keep up was noble it seemed that she could not balance answering these requests and finishing her map.

He paused "why would she not bring this to his attention if she was this overwhelmed? More importantly why was she helping these idiots? If he had incompetent people in his ranks why had she not addressed this with him? Why would she help them rather than report their ineptness? Why woul- _Oh_." She didn't _want_ him to know. His Lieutenant was far kinder than he would have ever been.

In fact it was her compassion that had started this entire ordeal wasn't it? He reflected on the events again: her offering help after he had destroyed X'era, then not wishing to strike him during the training session, her fierce defense of Kisei on multiple occasions despite the Tauren's imperious attitude, and finally her caring more about his wellbeing than her own when his rage had overpowered her will. He had subdued her will, unintentional or not, and the very first thing she had done was ask after his welfare.

How was it possible that a being as selfless and caring as she had survived the Illidari ritual he wondered. He was having a difficult time reconciling all of the facets of her personality he had seen in just a few short days-her solicitous nature was already well established, her loyalty was never a question in his mind, he had seen her in the battlefields before-she was both sharp-witted and fearless, the plans that lay on the table showed him her acumen, and for the life of him he could not get that image of her kneeling in front of him out of his head-her flushed cheeks, her raven hair that fell into her face...why was she distracting him so now? She had been his Lieutenant since he had been brought back from the nether-he had restructured his entire contingency as soon as he was reunited with his Illidari- and he had not known she had such depth of character. Perhaps he should have taken the time to get to know his four advisors better than just merely their prowess in the battlefield.

Perhaps it was his own guilty conscience that would not let his mind rest. This had been twice now in the same day that he had left her on bad needed to make this right with his Lieutenant and perhaps then he would be allowed some peace of mind. He thought back to their sparring session and he knew precisely how he would make things right.

When he re-entered the infirmary later it was past one in the morning and everything was quiet and mostly dim save for a few patients who were being worked on. He needed to make sure that he could see his Lieutenant without dealing with the Tauren or the Troll so he used his arcane magic to make himself temporarily concealed from sight and walked straight to the back area room where Larienel had been moved as she was considered long term care.

When he entered her room and made himself visible seemingly out of thin air to her he put a hand up to show he meant no harm though her fear was evident on her face. After the way they had last parted she was certain he was here to kill her.

"Larienel, I want to explain to you what happened earlier. I believe that my emotions overpowered your own. This was not something I was aware that I could do." His voice was genuine, she believed him.

She nodded slowly as she took in the knowledge of what happened "I am still sorry, Master. Whether your emotions affected me or not the things I said were completely out of line. Please," she pleaded, "do not send me from the Vindicaar."

Illidan shook his head "Calm yourself. There is no need to be contrite for something you have no control over, my Illidari" and this time he spoke the word affectionately. "In truth it is _I_ who have come to seek _your_ forgiveness. I have been unnecessarily harsh on you since you offered me your help"

Larienel spoke up immediately "No, my Lord. Everything you have said to me has been justified."

"You will win no favour from me by telling me what you believe I want to hear. Larienel, I want you to listen to me as I say this and I do not want you to interrupt until I am finished. Is that clear?"

She nodded "Yes, master."

"Good" and he mentally took a breath before he continued. "Do you understand why I shattered your weapon during our spar?"

Larienel honestly had no good answer to that "I do not pretend to know the workings of your mind, master." The look on his face said that this was clearly not the answer he was seeking. He wanted a real answer from her, he was not asking her to flatter his ego.

She paused for a moment trying to come up with a real solution. She had given the proper answer that a soldier should but it had also been the truth- she genuinely didn't know. Had it been her devotion to the Goddess? Had the symbol of Elune angered him?

"Is it because you believe there is no place for the Goddess in the Illidari? You perceive devotion to Her as weakness?"

He shook his head " was a lesson that Lord Ravencrest had used on me. I was arrogant in the battlefield, I had thought I knew much more than I did. My skills with the arcane were unmatched, I had become his second, given my own retinue, but he, like Cenarius before him, had seen my hunger. I had wanted more than he believed I could handle. He offered to test my skills and I had readily agreed. The first chance he had he temporarily disabled my arcane magic just as I had shattered your blade. This lesson was necessary, he told me, in order to remind me to rely on myself more than my own magic. It was the same lesson that Cenarius and Tyrande had tried to impart on me for many years. I did not take the lesson well and it was not until some time later that I understood its meaning. I intended to impart this same lesson to you, my Lieutenant, but it seemed I did not do it as well I had thought."

Sparing a glance at his Lieutenant he saw how intently she was listening. She was not taking his words lightly. Good.

"Putting on a tabard or declaring allegiances to people, while reassuring to some, can be a weakness. Loyalties and allegiances can be twisted, destroyed, or corrupted. They are superficial. When you carved the symbols of your goddess and the Illidari into your blades, you inadvertently weakened them, by damaging the metal. At some point, they would have failed you in battle."

Larienel furrowed her brow trying to to figure out the lesson he was trying to impart "My lord, is the lesson then to not to declare loyalties, or beliefs. That you are stronger without them?"

She had mistaken him and so he continued his explanation trying to lead her to the proper conclusion "When forging a weapon, in order to keep it strong you must incorporate the design into the blades construction, so that it strengthens them, rather than weakens. It must be an essential part of it. In this way it strengthens the blade."

He could see that she was still not completely grasping his point and he knew that it was time to reveal why he had come. He spoke words of arcane magic and held both of his hands out palms up. A purple flare of energy sparked in his hands and a set of warglaives appeared.

"This is my gift to you. I have had new blades forged to replace the ones I destroyed." He held the blades at an angle where she could see the full detail of them. They looked similar to the standard Illidari warglaives they all received but the blades curved sharply at either end to form a crescent shape. The Centerpiece of the blade that connected them, the handle, was standard purple with the green Illidari symbol on it. Whereas she had simply carved her symbols into her previous blade he had made the weapon entirely anew integrating her design into the blade itself.

"Master—" she started. She had done nothing to receive such attention from him. In fact she had been wilfully defiant towards him at almost every turn. She did not deserve such a gift.

He held a hand up to silence her "Like weapons though, whatever loyalties, ideals, or beliefs we choose to take, we must forge ourselves anew so that they are a boon to us, not a liability. Doing this keeps them pure, and they will never be corruptible.I have dedicated myself to life on Azeroth and ending the threat of the Burning Legion. I have made poor decisions, but also good ones. Yet they were still _my_ person, ideology, or belief you choose to dedicate yourself to, Larienel, make sure it is fully part of you, and not just a superficial trapping you wear."

He handed over the blades to her and the second she touched them a dot of fel energy flared into being in the space inside both crescents. She held the blades at a distance to get a better view and that's when she noticed it-the crescent shape of the blades and the dot in the Center like the shape of a smaller full moon. Together they created the symbol of Elune. She was astounded that he would do such a thing. Gripping her glaives tighter she looked directly at him "Lord Illidan, I pledge myself to you until death takes me or some other hand of fate pulls us apart. This is _my_ decision and I make it fully aware of everything this entails as both your Illidari and your Lieutenant"

He filled with pride at the sincerity in her tone and offered her a pledge of his own "In return, for my part in this, I give you my oath: I will find a way to heal you and you will be able to return to your duties."

She smiled softly "Lord Illidan, you have done too much for me today and I deserve none of it. I wo-"

He cut her off "Enough. Rest now, my Illidari" and, as he had said it before his tone was affectionate. The look of sincere gratitude on her features, the conviction in her tone, the way she held the blades to her as if they were the most precious thing on Azeroth. Her hair that was constantly in her face now that she had it down while she was in the infirmary. She was stunning. He looked directly at the fel that now replaced her eyes and wondered what colour they used to be. What colour had her hair been before his ritual had corrupted her?

Coming back from his own musings he saw that his hand had moved of its own accord to her face. This was not what disturbed him. What disturbed him was the feeling of warmth that ran over him seeing how she was leaning into his touch, eyes closed, without a single word.

The look on her face was one of contentment-she trusted him implicitly. How many others would allow themselves his affection so trustingly? The answer he could likely count on one hand. Did she not fear him at all? Did it matter? Did she need to constantly be in fear of him? No.

He was frozen in place by his own emotions. What was he doing? He had no time to begin any sort of liaison with anyone much less one as complicated as with one of his advisors. Wait. Liaison? How did he even come to such thoughts? Why did—

"Lord Illidan, what is wrong? I can feel your agitation" she interrupted his thoughts. She had opened her eyes to look at him but she had not moved. More noticeably he had not moved his hand.

He shook his head clearing his mind, clearing her from his thoughts, "There is work to be done, Lieutenant" he found himself saying and then he turned and was gone before she could stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several days since Illidan had gifted her the glaives, and he had not been back. Were it not for their existence, Larienel would have believed the visit had been a dream. When she told Kisei about Lord Illidan's gift, and pledge, he snorted, and continued on. The tauren still had no respect for the lord of the Illidari.

Kisei continued to try healing her wound, but it was proving to be exceptionally difficult. The fel corruption seemed to prevent the power of the Light from working. Kisei's apprentice, the troll shaman Zaz'tik fared a little better. The life-giving power of the element of water seemed to increase her body's natural mending somewhat, and the wound was beginning to close, albeit very slowly. Kisei had also consulted with the druids on board the Vindicaar, but their magics proved ineffective as well. Larienel was ready to resign herself to months of recovery when Illidan suddenly appeared in the doorway of her room.

"I'm surprised to see you here in the daylight, _Master_ Stormrage," Kisei said mockingly as he noticed Illidan's presence, "I thought for sure you'd continue skulking about at night, scaring patients, or did you come to start another shouting match?"

Illidan growled slightly at Kisei's imperious tone, but he forced himself to not rise to the provocation.

"I am not here to castigate you, tauren. In fact, I have come to offer assistance. As I was considering the issue of the fel influence blocking the healing, I remembered that there are several herbs that grow around Azeroth that thrive on the destructive properties of fel energy. Felwort for example. My theory is that potions created from these herbs would be able to heal Larienel's wounds because the same energy courses through our veins."

"It is an interesting theory," Kisei countered thoughtfully, "but there is still an issue of supplies. I have none of this felwort on hand, and cannot currently spare anyone to gather it."

"I have taken care of that already." Illidan responded, holding out a bag of herbs to the tauren.

"Zaz'tik and I will get started right away," Kisei said, "Perhaps I was wrong to judge you as harshly as I did. It seems you do care _somewhat_ about those who serve under you. Thank you for providing these supplies." Kisei left the room calling for his assistant, but Illidan remained, his gaze lingering on Larienel's bed-ridden form.

"It is good to see you, Lord Illidan," Larienel said, slightly off guard by his presence, "I thought I had said something to displease you, as you had been gone for several days."

"No, Lieutenant," Illidan said, "I have been woefully behind with certain duties, and I needed time to get together the supplies that I gave to your healer."

"I thank you, my lord," Larienel said bowing her head, "but where did you get so much felwort in such a small amount of time? Granted, my knowledge of herbs in the Broken Isles is little more than proficient, but from my brief time studying them, I don't recall felwort being overly abundant."

"Prior to our last conversation, Altruis had expressed concern for your condition, he was only _too_ happy to help gathering the herb." Illidan said, smirking at some private joke. His good humor was infectious, and Larienel couldn't help letting out a small chuckle as well.

"I thank Altruis for his concern, I was unaware he felt any attachment to me. We've never been overly close." Larienel chuckled.

"I do not believe Altruis is particularly close to _anybody_." Illidan said. Illidan smiled at her, and they both shared a small laugh. As he looked at her, visions of her lithe movements popped into his mind, replaced quickly by the memory of her head in his hand, the feel of her skin on his. The smile left his features, and he quickly became stone-faced and neutral.

Larienel was about to ask him to stay and talk, when Illidan spoke, "I must leave now, I have pressing matters to attend to." He proceeded to walk out without another word, leaving Larienel confused. Illidan's behavior these past days puzzled her. Sometimes he was warm, and affectionate, other times he was colder than a blizzard in Winterspring. There seemed to be something troubling on his mind of late, but she could not figure out what it was. She desperately wished she could help him, however, she had already seen the consequences of offering her help when it wasn't desired. For now, she decided she would focus on getting herself back to fighting shape.

A few hours later, Kisei entered her room again looking somewhat grim. A single glance at his face told her he had failed at making the potion.

"Larienel….," he began somberly, but before he could speak, she cut him off.

"It will be ok, Kisei, I know you tried your best. We shall just keep working like we are, as my wound slowly mends." She said with a forced smile.

"No, you misunderstand. We were able to make a potion." He replied, still in a serious tone.

"But that is a good thing!" Larienel explained, "Why do you look as if someone ordered your execution?"

"Because, it's possible someone did," Kisei began to explain, "Felwort is a highly dangerous herb, used in many poisons. It works so well because of its fel-tainted biology. We believe we've brewed a healing potion that should work with your unique physiology, but it could also be a deadly poison, and kill you instantly."

"So you wanted to make sure I understood the risk to me?" Larienel asked, feeling both affection and irritation at the tauren. He knew she would take any risk to be healed.

"And to Zaz'tik and myself." Kisei replied

"What risk to you?" Larienel asked, confounded; how would her drinking a potion pose a risk to Kisei and Zaz'tik?

"Well," Kisei chuckled a little, "if you perish because of this potion, it is unlikely that Lord Illidan will be so forgiving. In all likelihood, Zaz'tik and myself would not be far behind you on the journey to meet our ancestors."

Larienel snickered somewhat at that. She mentally agreed with Kisei's assessment of the situation, as Illidan was not known for his merciful attitude. She reflected on the situation. On the one hand, she would give anything to be fully healed. She desperately wanted to return to planning raids, hunting demons, and fighting at Illidan's side. And yet, was that worth the risk of both Kisei and Zaz'tik's lives? These two owed her nothing, and in fact were only doing their job trying to fix her. Could she place them in danger if this potion failed? But, how many others would perish if she was not allowed to continue Illidan's crusade against the Legion? She wished there was some way to take the potion, and protect the tauren and troll. Larienel resolved to take the potion. If she was honest with herself, she knew she was taking the selfish choice, but she believed Kisei would understand.

"I understand the risk the both of you are putting yourself in. I hope you will not think too harshly of me that I still wish to take the potion. I wish no harm upon you or Zaz'tik, so I will fight to stay alive, but I cannot keep sitting in this bed, neglecting my duties. "

Kisei looked her over solemnly, and replied, "I took an oath to heal all the wounded at any cost. I understand your dedication, and both Zaz'tik and I are willing to take this risk with you. We hold no ill will. I will do my best to make sure you live through this." Kisei embraced her, wrapping his huge arms around her. She could feel that he truly cared about her, and she felt a twinge of regret about the danger she was about to put both him and the troll in.

"Give me the potion." Larienel said breaking the embrace. He handed it to her, she opened the top and drank the whole thing in one go.

At first, nothing happened, and just as she was beginning to feel despair, her abdomen began to itch. The sensation quickly spread to her whole body. She twisted on the bed trying to alleviate the sensation, but it was only getting worse. After a few moments, it intensified and began to morph into a conflagration inside of her, and the pain was excruciating. Larienel let out a primal scream as an inferno roared inside of her. She thought she heard Kisei's voice trying to calm her, and she distantly felt strong hands try to hold her down as she writhed. The flames that had replaced her eyes seemed to intensify, and everything in her vision took on a much more vivid hue, but all she could focus on was the _BURNING!_

She prayed for relief, or death, as she was consumed from the inside out, but relief would not come. The fire raged! She was on the verge of giving in and passing out, and yet she remembered what would happen to Kisei and Zaz'tik if she gave in. Through sheer power of will, she forced herself to remain conscious through the pain. After what seemed an eternity, she noticed the flames seemed to be reducing in intensity, and after a great deal of time, she noticed that the burning sensation was subsiding. The sensation went from a fiery pain, back to itchiness, and then disappeared altogether. She dared a look down at the wound in her abdomen. The skin was fresh and raw, but it had knitted back together. She was healed! She attempted to push herself up to a sitting position, but a wave of pure exhaustion and weakness hit her, and she fell back against the bed. She saw Kisei lean into look at her, and he seemed to be saying something, but she could not make out the words. Her vision was fading, and her last thought before she lost consciousness was that, while her physical wound was healed, the potion had stolen her strength.

Larienel awoke sometime later, to see Kisei and Zaz'tik sitting in chairs opposite her bed. She noticed a cool damp feeling on her forehead, and realized that there was a wet cloth on her head, most likely to bring her temperature down. As she stirred, the pair jumped up and approached her bed.

"Thank the Earth Mother you are awake!" Kisei exclaimed, "Don't try to stand! Do you need anything?"

" _Water…"_ she croaked in a raspy voice

"Ya got it, dearie!" the troll said, conjuring a miniature totem that spewed water into a small glass. Zaz'tik handed the glass to Kisei, who put it to Larienel's lips and slowly helped her sip it. The water was cold, and the most delicious drink she had ever had, almost as if it came directly from a glacial spring. It refreshed her, and eased some of the pain in her throat.

"Thank you."

"You gave us quite a scare!" Kisei said, "Your temperature rose so high, we thought you were going to spontaneously combust. But it looks like the potion worked. Your wound is healed!"

"Was it worth the cost, though?" Larienel replied dejectedly, "All my strength has been sapped, maybe permanently. I can barely lift my head without nearly passing out. I am no better than an invalid. How can I serve Illidan in this condition?" Larienel was distraught at the thought that Illidan would cast her out. If her eyes had not been burned out by the ritual, she was sure tears would be filling them at the moment.

"Calm down, Larienel. Don't lose heart." Kisei said soothingly, "It's not as bad as you think. The potion had an unintended effect. It seems rather than healing you magically, it boosted your body's natural recovery rate at least a hundred fold to completely mend the wound in a few minutes which would have originally taken months to fully recover from. However, that energy had to come from somewhere. The exhaustion and weakness you are feeling is because of how much of your natural energy was drained as a result of the potion's effect on your body. The good news is that all your strength will return to you in a few days, so you will be back on your feet much sooner than you think. However, you will be somewhat weak for a little longer."

A smile broke over Larienel's face, as she experienced renewed hope. She had been reinvigorated. Illidan had kept his promise, and found a way to heal her. She would be back as his Lieutenant, and would prove herself to him. She would be worthy of his respect, and worthy of the trust he placed in her. Her purpose was still intact!

"Sleep now, Larienel, and rest assured that everything will be fine soon." Kisei said smiling and patting her head affectionately. Almost as if by magic, her eyelids grew heavy, and she sank into a dreamless sleep.

It had been several agonizingly slow days, but Larienel's strength returned. She sat on the hospital bed excitedly waiting for Kisei to return. She knew he would discharge her today. She had grown close with the tauren and troll healer over the last fortnight, but as much as she liked them, she ached to get back to her duties. She needed to finish plans she had been working on. But, like any predator, she also needed to _hunt_. Her inner demon wanted blood, and she was itching to test her new blades against the infernal legion and its minions. She ached to fight side-by-side with her master, slaying the foul abominations that filled the ranks of the enemy.

Looking at the blades, she reflected on the fact that Illidan had not been to see her since his visit to drop off the felwort. Kisei had of course informed him of the success of the potion, and had received a short note in reply thanking the healer for his work, and to notify him if there were other developments. There was also a single sentence about wishing Larienel a speedy recovery.

She felt a bit disappointed that Illidan had not been back, but Larienel understood that this was a protracted military campaign, and that her master likely had much more pressing matters to attend to than one wounded soldier. But soon she would leave this infirmary.

She heard the sound of hooves on metal, and her excitement grew exponentially. Immediately that excitement turned to confusion, though, as Kisei entered the room. Larienel could tell right away that something was wrong with him. Kisei's eyes seemed bloodshot, and he was was hunched over, moving slowly as if exhausted. He also did not acknowledge her presence as he busied about the various charts and medical supplies. There seemed to be an almost melancholy energy in the air. She figured he must have had an extremely late night, and possibly lost one or more patients. In their many talks, he explained how much care he took with all his patients, and how much it hurt whenever he lost one. She decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Kisei, I know you are sad about letting me leave, but do not worry, I can still arrange time for you and Lord Illidan to engage in a shouting match." Larienel said in a humorous tone, hoping to rouse the spirits of the healer.

The sound of his name caused Kisei to look at her, and at first there was no recognition in those red eyes, but then they focused on her, and it seemed he was seeing her for the first time, and then his whole demeanor changed. A weary smile crossed his features.

"Ah, Larienel, please excuse my rudeness," Kisei said, his tone heavy with sadness, "My mind is elsewhere this day. It has been a long, sleepless, night."

"I came to tell you," Kisei continued, "that before I release you, I wanted to run you through some simple exercises to test your reflexes and strength. I've booked a training room a few hours from now, but I have no doubt that by the end of it, I will be giving you a clean bill of health." Kisei walked over and gave Larienel an affectionate pat on the shoulder. She could still sense something was off with him, and decided to try and find out what ailed the tauren.

"No apologies needed, my friend, but tell me, what has you so out of sorts. Was there a large number of wounded last night?" Larienel said with concern in her voice.

"Nothing like that," Kisei said in an assuring manner, "No, this is a personal matter, and I do not wish to burden you with my tale."

"We are friends, Kisei. It is no burden to listen. Besides, until you release me I have all the time in the world." Larienel scooted as far to the other side of the bed as she could, and patted the mattress beside her, motioning to the tauren to have a seat.

With a resigned sigh, the tauren sat down beside her and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"I received this letter yesterday from," Kisei paused in hesitation, "an old friend." He handed over the letter to her, and she began to read.

" _Horns,_

 _I know it has been awhile since we've seen each other, and our last meeting did not end with us on the best of terms. I wish to make amends. I need your help. I have finally found the beast that slew our beloved Serenia, but I fear I cannot handle him alone. I want us to set aside the harsh words we said to each other, and destroy this foul creature. Perhaps then, our dear girl's spirit may be put to rest. I will be in Dalaran, at a tavern known as the Legerdemain Lounge for the next few days. I would ask that you come meet me, but if you do not wish to, know that I bear you no ill will._

 _Your friend in this life and next,_

 _-Jarek Stonehammer_

Larienel finished the letter, and read it again before handing it back to him. She noticed that as he tenderly held the letter, tears formed in his eyes.

"I take it you and this Jarek shared the same lover, and she was slain, and he needs your help. Were you all from the same tribe?"

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose. But Jarek is no tauren, and Serenia was not my lover. She was my adopted daughter." Larienel's eyes widened in surprise.

"Please, tell me more." He had never mentioned any family, and she hoped he would expand upon this surprising revelation.

"It is a long story, and not a happy one." He said, looking at her with sadness.

"As I said before, at the moment, I have all the time in the world. As you healed my physical wound, perhaps by telling your story, I can help heal your emotional wound." Larienel replied in a comforting tone.

"Very well." He let out another sigh, and began to tell his story.

 _Many years ago, long before our current troubles, I lived in a small tribal village in Mulgore, just outside of Thunderbluff. I was a priest for the village, and would often visit other areas if someone needed healing. Other times, I would travel around just to see new things. This was a few years after the Orcs had settled and built Orgrimmar, and the humans had built Theramore._

 _I was out with a small patrol in the southern Barrens. Black smoke had been spotted coming from near the border of the Barrens and Dustwallow Marsh. I went along in case anyone needed healing._

 _As we neared it, we came across a young human girl in her adolescent years. She was slightly burned, bloodied, and wild-eyed. Rather than a meek young girl, however, she had fierce spirit, and upon seeing us, she drew a small dagger, and brandished it at us. It would barely suffice to protect her, but we were all impressed with her bravery. I approached hands outstretched to show I meant no harm. I spoke the common tongue, having spent time in Thunderbluff, and other areas of Kalimdor._

" _You are safe, human. We came to investigate the smoke. What is your name?" I said as friendly and soothingly as possible._

" _S-S-S-Serenia." she said weakly. I slowly approached her, and embraced her, and she began crying into my fur. After she calmed down, and I used the light to heal her wounds, she told me her story. Her family had owned an Inn on the border of Dustwallow and the Barrens. While it seemed an odd place to build one, it had a lot of foot traffic, and her family was happy to serve any of the races. From dwarf to goblin, night-elf to orc. Not everyone was happy with that, though. Some deserters from Theramore burned down the Inn, and tried to frame members of the Horde races. She just barely got out._

 _We rode back with her to the site of the inn, and she was right. It had been demolished. There were several badly burned bodies, and their races were indeterminable. Serenia broke down again, and I held her while she cried. I offered to take her to Theramore, but she asked if she could come with us. After the former members of Theramore's militia had burned the inn and killed her family, she didn't feel safe amongst her fellow humans. This was several years before the various troubles between the Horde and the Alliance began to come to a head. We brought her back to our village, and she lived with me._

 _At this point, I suppose I should tell you a little about her. She had hair the color of amber grain, and eyes that were the turquoise of an ocean surf near the shore. At the time, she was around four feet tall, but she eventually grew to be over six feet. Though I taught her about the Light, and being a priestess, she chose a different path._

 _As I said, she had a fierce spirit, and pursued the path of the Warrior. She had a natural ability with weapons and armor, and she quickly rose through the ranks. She even trained with Baine Bloodhoof, although this was before he led our people, and Cairne, his father, was still alive. She was also very headstrong, would sometimes make foolish decisions, but always with the best of intentions. You remind me of her a great deal. It is why I took such a shine to you._

 _Fate often takes us down odd roads, ones we rarely foresee. It was one of these roads that led me to take in a human youngling, and raise her as my own. It was another that led her to meeting the love of her life, Jarek Stonehammer._

 _When she was just over 20 years old, one blustery fall day, the Darkmoon Faire had come to town. Prior to moving out to their own island, it was just a travelling faire that came to Mulgore every other month, and also visited the human settlement of Goldshire on opposite months. As she was enjoying the various activities at the faire, she encountered a young dwarf. He was an oddity at the Mulgore faire as the Alliance races tended to stay away, just as the Horde rarely visited the faire in Goldshire. It was uncommon for one to venture here. It turned out Jarek had been visiting a relative in Theramore, and they decided to journey over and see the faire._

 _Jarek was a member of the Wildhammer clan, those dwarves that choose to live outside of Ironforge in the peaks of the Hinterlands, tamers of the gryphons that many of the Alliance members use for transportation. His life path is that of the Hunter, exploring the wilderness, and forging bonds with the beasts of the wild. He was of average height for a dwarf, and had hair and beard the color of a roaring bonfire, which matched his fiery personality. The two struck up a conversation at the Shooting booth. She was frustrated that she couldn't win the game, as normally she was a fairly good shot. She angrily claimed the game was rigged. Jarek, however, proved her mistaken, and won her enough tickets from the game to get a small prize from the Faire. The pair were completely smitten with each other after that._

 _I can't say Jarek and I formed an instant friendship. In fact, there was a lot of tension at first. For what father truly believes anyone is a good enough match for his daughter. Though I silently disapproved, I trusted that Serenia was following her heart, and that she would make the decision that was right for her. Not long after, they were wed and my tribe grew again._

 _Eventually, the various troubles that have plagued Azeroth made their way to our little corner of Mulgore. Baine Bloodhoof personally approached the three of us and asked us to join in the various campaigns. Jarek was an expert wilderness tracker, Serenia was a valiant fighter, and defender. And I provided healing energies to the wounded from my connection with the Light. Together, we faced various threats to Azeroth. I have shown you mementos of some of the campaigns we were involved in. The Qiraji swarm in Silithus, under the command of their dark god C'thun. The invasion of Outland and toppling of your master's stronghold the Black Temple. It's funny to think that our paths may have crossed at that point, long before any of us knew each other._

"If our paths had crossed then, you would not be sitting here, telling this story." Larienel interrupted, her voice filled with mirth. Kisei smiled and snorted before continuing his story, not bothering with a retort.

 _As I said before, Fate often takes us down odd roads. The three of us also participated in the raids of Northrend, where we helped defeat The Lich King, known in life as Arthas Menethil. Together, we survived numerous threats._

 _And yet, sometimes, fate will pull the cruelest trick. Shortly after Deathwing shattered our world with his attempted cataclysm, Serenia was taken from us. She was out on a routine patrol, examining the changes to our environment, when her unit was ambushed and captured. When their band did not check in, Jarek and I set off immediately to locate them. Several days of tracking led us to a remote lair in Feralas. The sight that greeted us was grisly and heartbreaking. We were too late. All of the patrol, including Serenia had been murdered and desecrated. Serenia lay there, covered in blood, a brutal looking dagger still lodged in her body, left there after they cut out her heart. I will never forget the look on Jarek's face when he found her thus-not until my dying day.. To say he was heartbroken does not properly explain the state Jarek was in. Seeing one mourn for their their love is something that would crack the ice of even the coldest of hearts. I did my best to cover her, and I prayed, trying to resurrect her, but as her spirit was missing, the spells only healed her physical wounds. She could not be brought back. There were other corpses too, with dark hooded robes As we continued to search the lair, we finally came upon one living being, and when it faced us, we realized it was a demon. The creature called itself Tyranthus. And it explained, in delight, about what had occurred. He had been the head of a group of warlocks, remnants of Cho'gall's Shadow Council. They had captured the patrol under his leadership to sacrifice them as part of a demonic pact. Only Tyranthus neglected to tell the other warlocks they would be sacrificed as well, so that he would wield all the power, much as your master did when he served under Kurtalos Ravencrest._

Larienel looked away, and her face turned slightly crimson. She knew, as many did, about Illidan's past actions. He had earned the title "Betrayer" for a reason, though very few would use that title in his presence, for his temper was legendary. She willingly served him, but did not agree with all his choices.

Kisei looked over at her, and realized he had struck a chord, "I apologize for my comment, Larienel. It was out of line." His tone was apologetic,

"I serve Illidan's cause willingly, but I will neither condemn nor condone his past actions, regardless of my personal feelings. Please finish your story." Larienel's tone was neutral. She did not wish engage the tauren on the subject of her master.

"You are full of surprises Larienel, and my respect for you only grows. You are both loyal and independent. It is a strange duality, but one that you seem to have succeed it at. But, per your wish, I will return to the story."

 _The creature laughed malevolently, as it knew we were there for one of our own. In a blind rage, Jarek and I both attacked the beast. It overpowered us, but let us live, saying we would never be able to capture him. The monster took perverse joy in keeping us alive, knowing we had failed to prevent its ascension, and failed to kill it as well._

 _We spent several years trying to hunt the demon, but few leads existed. Jarek was consumed with the idea of vengeance, to the point of obsession. Eventually, we parted ways after a harsh exchange of words, and I have not seen or heard from him until receiving this letter last night._

"And that is where my story ends." Kisei said, still looking down, tears in his eyes, folding the letter, and sticking back into his pouch.

As Larienel looked at Kisei, wallowing in misery, a look of disgust began to creep over her features. Hearing the story, she was let down by the tauren's actions. How could he not still be hunting the demon? Her next words, she spoke in a reproaching tone.

"And so, you left him on his own? To hunt down the foul creature that killed his wife….your _daughter_? If it had been my child, I would not rest until the creature's foul bones were crushed to dust. But I suppose as she was not your _natural_ daughter, she was not quite as important you."

Kisei whirled on her, a look of such fury upon his features, that she she backed up as far from him as she could. He had never had such a look even when arguing with her master. He advanced toward her, stomping so hard that he left a hoofprint in the floor.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY I DIDN'T CARE FOR SERENIA! SHE WAS MY ANGEL! WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME!? HOW MANY OF THE DEMONS THAT SLEW YOUR SISTERS HAVE YOU PERSONALLY SLAIN? HOW RESTLESS IN YOUR PURSUIT HAVE YOU BEEN, _PRIESTESS_?" Kisei bellowed, snorting in rage, as he continued to step towards her. She began trying to feel for her blades, in case she needed to defend herself from Kisei's fury.

But just as quickly as his ire appeared, it seemed to fade, and the tauren seemed to deflate some. He sat down again on her bed, and dropped his head.

"I...am sorry Larienel. Jarek voiced much the same argument to me when we parted ways, and in truth, I cannot blame him for his harsh words. In his mind, I let him down. Many of those same thoughts plagued me for a long time after I left him. But, vengeance is not the tauren way, nor was it my tribe's. We celebrate the life of those who have passed on, not mourn their passing, or give in to hate. As hard as it was to make the choice I did, I knew Serenia would not want either of us to waste our lives in a quest for revenge."

An intense feeling of shame overcame Larienel. In truth, she had not tracked down any of the demons that slew her fellow priestesses. She had no idea where to look. In fact, she had left to find Illidan almost immediately. Larienel moved over, and embraced the tauren as much as she could.

"It is I who should speak forgiveness. I spoke in haste with no consideration of the effect my words would have. But, why has the letter upset you so?"

"We have both spoken words we regret this evening, and we can leave it at that. Yours is a fair question. I am torn between honoring my bond with Jarek, and my duty here on the Vindicaar."

"Surely the generals would give you leave to destroy this 'Tyranthus' if you asked."

"I did ask, last night. I was told that a major assault is being sent out soon, and that all available healers will be needed as they are expecting a large number of wounded. I have been assured that I can be given time in a few weeks, but right now, they cannot afford to have me pursuing _personal matters with no concrete intelligence_. So, I must decide, do I aid my friend and perhaps find personal peace, or do I remain where I can do the most good? Would Serenia be proud of me for destroying her killer if my absence from the Vindicaar meant other families would deal with the same pain and loss I did? That is the decision I currently wrestle with."

Larienel understood perfectly. Had she the chance to obtain her vengeance, would she abandon all of her duties to do so? She honestly couldn't say. It was a choice she would not wish upon anyone, least of all the compassionate healer sitting before her. She wished there was some way she could help him, but she did not know how.

"Is there any aid I can offer you, Kisei?" she asked, her tone filled with care.

"No," Kisei said smiling ruefully, "this must be my decision alone. Speaking with you has helped immensely, Larienel. I am in your debt. I will return when it is time for your tests, as I have other rounds to make." Kisei gave her one final hug, and proceeded to leave the room.

When Kisei was gone, Larienel sat considering everything that she had been told. She truly felt for the tauren. They had grown very close, and he was one of the few that knew of her past. He had also worked tirelessly to heal her and keep her spirits high, and she was indebted to him for that. She wanted to pay him back. She looked around her room, and her gaze fell upon her weapons, and she stared at the blades, and it was like they were calling to her. Larienel held up the letter she had swiped from Kisei during their embrace, and read it one more time. She knew how she would repay him.

"The Legerdemain Lounge, eh?" Larienel said out loud to herself, a grin of one who had a plan spreading across her face as she gathered up her weapons, "I think I deserve a drink."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Larienel moved stealthily to avoid attention. She was taking a risk to help Kisei, Lord Illidan would be furious when he found out that she left the infirmary before being cleared, and did so to engage a demon. And yet, she knew helping Kisei was the right choice to make. She moved along the corridors, evading everyone. Time was of the essence. She made her way to the portal to Dalaran. It was almost always guarded, but every so often, due to a shift change, it might be unguarded for a few minutes, and it was close to that time. If luck was with her, she would be able to slip through unnoticed.

Luck turned a blind eye to her though. Standing at the portal were two human guards. She silently cursed under her breath. She hoped she would be able to get through the portal without any trouble. Larienel knew her best chance would be to talk her way past the guards, but if she had to, she would ensure their cooperation by force, and deal with the consequences as they came. She took a deep breath, put a scowl on her face, and walked around the corner straight for the portal. Before she could get there, the guards barred her way.

"Halt!" the guard on the right barked, "State your name and business."

"Lieutenant Larienel Moonshadow. Lord Stormrage has dispatched me on a special mission that requires travelling to Dalaran." Larienel said in a haughty tone, hoping that with her posturing and imperious tone the guards wouldn't question her too much. It certainly seemed to work when Illidan did it.

"Ah, Lieutenant Moonshadow, I thought I recognized you," the other guard said in a friendly yet professional tone, "But I heard you were recuperating in sick bay after a training incident."

"You are remarkably well informed for someone on guard duty." Larienel said, affecting a sneer and keeping the facade up, "I was just recently discharged from the medical unit. Given a clean bill of health, and was immediately dispatched here. This mission is of high importance to Lord Illidan."

"Be that as it may, this is highly irregular. Normally, we are informed several hours ahead of any travel to or from Dalaran. We have protocol we must follow." the second guard said stiffly.

"This is a time sensitive matter, and your delaying me risks my being able to accomplish my task. As you are likely already aware Lord Illidan is not known for his forgiving nature,and if I fail, he will be just as likely to punish anyone who impeded me even _worse_ than he would me for failing. If you wish to send someone to verify my mission, do so _after_ I have gone. Although I should warn you that Illidan does not particularly care for being second guessed by those of a lower rank, as I well know." Larienel purposefully rubbed the area where his blade had pierced her. Though she was the one who had thrust herself upon the blade, she counted on the fact that gossip spreads like wildfire, and that the rumors that Illidan had purposefully caused her injury would have reached this corner of the Vindicaar.

"Very well." the guard said, gritting his teeth, "You may proceed, Lieutenant Moonshadow." The guard stepped out of the way, allowing Larienel to approach and step through the portal. Immediately before she touched the portal, she heard the guard she had chewed out utter a vulgar insult of her race and gender, but before she could say anything, her foot touched the edge of the portal, and she found herself in Dalaran. She considered turning around, and dealing with that guard's disrespect, but then she remembered her mission. She also knew that when Illidan and Kisei realized where she was heading, and confronted the guards, the pair would likely be in a fair amount of trouble because of her. She decided the best way she could make it up to the pair would be to never mention the insult to anyone, least of all Lord Illidan for he was always very protective of his Illidari. Her mind made up, she made her way further into Dalaran, and towards the Legerdemain Lounge. She had a meeting with a dwarf.

Walking through the city, she couldn't help feeling a sense of wonder. Dalaran was suspended by powerful magic, hundreds of feet above the ocean near the Broken Shore. The ornate towers rose high into the air, almost as a sign of defiance against the horrors they faced. Dalaran was home to the Kirin Tor, a society of powerful mages led by Archmage Khadgar, as well as ordinary citizens. This was the second time the floating capital had been moved by magic, the first time being when it had been relocated to Northrend in the campaign against the Lich King, although that had occurred while Larienel had been imprisoned in stasis by the Wardens. And yet, despite the horrors the city had faced, it was as bright and inviting as ever. She was struck by the feeling of normalcy in the city.

A short walk later, she found the tavern she was looking for, the Legerdemain Lounge. She walked into the building, and all conversation seemed to stop dead as she entered. There was a palpable sense of danger in the air, almost as if it was a powderkeg, and she was a spark. She felt everyone's eyes on her, as if they were expecting her to lash out at them. Larienel had forgotten about this sort of distrust towards the Illidari, having been aboard the Vindicaar. She had forgotten that many members of both Horde and Alliance, found her very being an abomination. It was also no help to the Illidari reputation that many viewed them merely as puppets of the Betrayers will with no agency of their own. In a war zone, such as Argus there was no time for prejudice, but in a city trying to pretend everything was business as usual, this vile sentiment reared its ugly head. Yet after a few seconds of tense quiet, conversation resumed and people returned their drinks. Larienel approached the bar where a tall, graceful, elf was bartending, and pouring drinks for the few customers sitting at the counter. He had an easy smile, long platinum blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, uncommon for his people. Because he lacked the greenish, fel-tint to them, she realized he was one of the so-called "high-elves", the ones who had refused to follow Kael-thas when he originally pledged loyalty to Illidan. As Larienel approached him, and his gaze fell upon her, it seemed his smile wavered for a second, but never left his face.

"What can I get you, stranger?" he said in a mock-cheerful manner, although Larienel could see both disgust and hatred in his eyes, "We don't get many demon hunters in here."

"With such a _warm_ reception, I can not imagine why." Larienel replied in a dry tone.

The bar-keep's smile vanished, and he said in a serious tone, "We do not wish to have any trouble in here."

"And you assume that just because I am Illidari, that I will cause trouble?"

"You serve the Betrayer, and neither he nor your kind are known for their calm dispositions."

"Did not your people pledge loyalty to Kael-thas, and in turn Illidan Stormrage. You call Illidan 'Betrayer', but was it not Kael-thas that joined the Legion against Illidan? Whose _betrayal_ then was the greater crime?" Larienel did not approve of everything her Lord had ever done, but Illidan was still her master and she found herself feeling protective of him.

"Do not speak of the criminal Kael-thas to me! His greatest crime was the perversion of my people, convincing them to give in to their addiction to magic by draining it from _living beings_ , and giving them the name _Blood Elves_ '' he spat the last words with absolute disgust.

"And yet you find _me_ more repulsive based upon the look in your eyes. Remind me, is not the self-styled Banshee Queen, Sylvanas one of you 'high elves'?"

The bartender seemed to grow even angrier. "General Sylvanas Windrunner was a hero, and died a hero's death. This so called leader of the Horde may wear her face, and use her voice, but it is _NOT_ Sylvanas Windrunner, it is an _ABOMINATION._ "

Satisfied that she had made her point, Larienel knew it was not prudent to her mission to keep antagonizing the bartender, especially if he kicked her out, so she adopted a conciliatory tone "Contrary to what you may believe, I did not come here to start a fight, or to debate the various mistakes our peoples have made. After all, the night elves followed Aszhara for a time, and we continue to see the consequences of that decision even today."

The bartender seemed to relax some, but still had a suspicious look, "Then what can I do for you?"

"I would like a glass of Aged Dalaran Red, and some information. I am looking for a dwarf, a hunter by the name of Jarek Stonehammer."

The barkeep poured her a glass of the wine, and pointed to the back corner of the bar. She turned, and situated between several bookshelves was a dwarf, drinking alone. True to Kisei's description, he had fiery red-colored hair and beard. She paid the bartender for the drink, and left a generous tip to try and show there were no hard feelings, and approached the dwarf's table.

Larienel approached the table, sipping at her wine. When she reached it, she set the drink down, and addressed the dwarf, who had not looked up at her approach.

"Are you the hunter known as Jarek Stonehammer?" Larienel asked in a neutral manner, trying to appear non-threatening.

The dwarf, looked up, and she saw a hard look in his eyes, as if he was expecting a fight, and was ready to do so.

"Aye, lass, I am Jarek Stonehammer. Have ye' come to kill me then, _Illidari?_ " Jarek said, a dangerous tone in his voice.

Larienel mentally rolled her eyes; she was beginning to get frustrated with everyone assuming she was here to pick a fight with them personally. For the moment, though, she controlled her anger, and forced herself to maintain an even tone.

"We have never met. What quarrel would I have with you?"

"Fer one, I was involved with the sacking o' the Black Temple that you lot were fond o'. Fer another, several of them scars your master wears came from me own weapon." Jarek nodded sideways to the rifle sitting next to him.

Her frustration rose at his arrogant tone, and she spoke each word distinctly, "I. am. not. here. to .kill. you," Yet despite those words her hand instinctively grasped her warglaive. Her inner demon was calling to her to teach this upstart dwarf a lesson, and yet she knew that by losing her temper so easily and grabbing for her weapon she was doing absolutely no favours to either herself or the Illidari.

"That hand on yer weapon says otherwise, dearie. I daresay you'll find me a tougher challenge than most." Jarek smiled in a way that showed he could back up those words.

His continued arrogance was testing her, "I could kill you bef…" Larienel was interrupted by a deep growl behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened. Before her was a monstrosity that she had only heard about in legends. It was a large, two-headed beast, that resembled a hound. Where its fur should have been was nothing but molten rock and fire. Heat radiated from the beast, and it growled again at Larienel.

Larienel glanced back at Jarek, "Is that…."

"Aye Lass, that's me corehound, Clifford. Had 'im since he were just a pup." Jarek grinned, "Now, what's say we take a step back and sort this out. If yer ain't here ta kill me, what business do we have with each other?"

"I'm here on behalf of a mutual friend." Larienel began to reach for her pouch, and the corehound growled, she put up her other hand showing it held no weapon, and slowly continued reaching into her pouch, and pulled out the letter and handed it to Jarek.

When his eyes saw the familiar parchment, his gaze darkened somewhat, and his tone held a slight tinge of anger, "So, Horns sent ye' to assist me, eh? I didn' take him fer one to send a pretty lass like yerself to fight his battles, even if yeh do have the hardened look of a fighter about yeh."

"Kisei...," she paused, "Does not know I am here right now. And he will not be happy when he finds out. Recently, I was wounded, and he helped me. He was agonizing over your letter because his superiors would not give him a leave of absence, and he was considering abandoning his post to aid you. I simply took the initiative to repay my debt."

"And yer master gave yeh permission to repay this debt, eh?" Jarek said, a suspicious look on his face, "Illidan's resurrection must have changed him somewhat. He wasn't known for sharing his toys in the past."

Her temper riled at the dwarf's insinuation, "Though I serve Illidan , I am not his, nor anyone else's, property. I chose to take on this particular mission to repay a friend, someone who I've grown close to while convalescing."

"So yer Master doesn't know, eh?" he said in amusement, "I thought not. Don't worry yerself, lass. I appreciate what yer doing for a friend. Though I wish he was here. I won't refuse yer aid. The question does come to mind, aren't yeh worried about charges of desertion yerself?"

"Technically, I am still on medical leave, as Kisei has not yet cleared me for return to active duty. When Illidan finds out I am gone though, he will be furious and he will pursue me. There will be no place on this planet, nor any other where he could not find me, so it will be best if we can complete this mission quickly. To mitigate his displeasure."

"And what makes yeh special enough that Stormrage would come after yeh personally?" Jarek asked, his tone both curious and suspicious.

"I am one of his direct subordinates, a Lieutenant by rank. I am also his chief tactician. I hold numerous details and plans of the Illidari. Were I to defect, I could cause great damage to his lines. Additionally, he personally forged these weapons that I carry. If he thinks I've betrayed him, he might take that rather personally."

"I see yer point, lass."

She felt a nudge at her arm, and looked down to see the corehound nuzzling her. Instinctively, she pulled her hand away lest it be burned, before she realized that the hound was merely warm to the touch, not fiery.

"He likes yeh." Jarek said, "Corehounds can control their temperature, its why places don't burn down around him." Larienel looked down, and noticed that there were scorched pawprints in the floor of the tavern. Jarek saw them too, and grimaced.

"Although sometimes they do singe things a bit when they are riled up. I'd better dismiss him before ol' Blue Eyes or his wife notice he's here."

"Too late, hunter." A stern voice said, as an exotic looking human woman walked up, "I've warned you time and again, not to bring that beast in here, the stable is just up the street." She had jet black hair, and olive skin.

"Ami, hello!" Jarek said cheerfully, "I apologize, there was a slight misunderstanding between this lass here and meself. He thought I was in trouble and came to aid me." He indicated Larienel. The woman called Ami looked over at her, acknowledging she was there, but did not balk at her presence, or give any indication that Larienel was anything but another patron of her establishment.

"Firstly my name is Amisi, not Ami. My husband's surname," she indicated the elf bartender, "is Azuregaze, not 'Blue Eyes'. I suggest if you wish to continue frequenting my establishment, you keep the fire hazard away. Between the books and scrolls, and all the alcohol that has been spilled in here over the years, the fact that this place didn't go up in a conflagration the second that animal set foot in here is a divine miracle."

She turned, and addressed Larienel, "I would like to apologize to you, milady. I don't know what your business is with this dwarf, but I did overhear some of your conversation with my husband, and I will be having a talk with him about some of his...opinions. If you should ever need a room, you are always welcome here. Your next drink at this establishment will be complimentary." Larienel glanced over at the bartender, who was pointedly looking in a different direction. She noticed by his posture and the slightly pinkish tinge to his cheeks that he had been properly castigated by his wife. She forced herself to suppress a smug grin at this turn of events.

By this time, the corehound had vanished, and Amisi seemed to relax somewhat, and returned to her other duties.

Jarek, cheeks having coloured a bit after having been admonished, looked at Larienel and said in sheepish tone, "Well, lass, that could have gone worse. She didn't notice the floor yet. But we had best take our leave and head out. We can discuss the demon on the way. We'll be heading to Val'Sharah, the bastard's holed up in a cave near a human village, Bradensbrook. Let me pay me tab, and we'll head to the Gryphons." Jarek went to the barman, and she overheard him give the Elf a large amount of gold, and mumbled something about 'remodeling donation for the floors', And with that they went to secure transportation.

The flight lasted several hours, and the sun was beginning to set when the gryphon finally landed. Larienel marvelled at what she had seen so far. Most of Val'sharah was a vibrant, healthy green, lush with nature. Still, a large portion of it had been corrupted by the Emerald Nightmare. Where there had been thriving plant-life, there was dead and rotting vegetation. Once benevolent keepers had been turned into demonic mockeries of their former selves. However, the nightmare had been beaten by her master's brother, and life was beginning to return to the desecrated land. As they flew over the Temple to E'lune, Larienel was assaulted by several powerful emotions. Sadness at her personal loss, hatred and revulsion for the goddess who betrayed her, and if she were honest with herself, a longing to reach out for the goddess again. She didn't have much time to dwell on those feelings though. She had a mission to complete, and soon enough they had passed the temple by.

The human village of Bradensbrook was a drab little town in a section of Val'sharah that lacked both the vibrant life of the southern part, but also the corruption of the northern section. The area seemed shrouded in a permanent overcast state, and as the sun began to set, rather than the various colors that would normally paint the sky, this seemed like it would begin to get grayer and grayer until full darkness. The village itself sat in the shadow of large, foreboding castle. She recognized it from descriptions she had heard of the cursed Black Rook Hold, the resting place of the Ravencrest's, a famous night elf clan. She had heard rumours aboard the Vindicaar that demons had raised the souls of the Ravencrest's from the dead to corrupt and torment them. Perhaps this Tyranthus was involved with that, and by destroying him, she would help set that right. Illidan might even be more lenient with her, as he had been trained by Kur'talos Ravencrest personally, and would not want his former mentor's spirit tormented in such a way. It was wishful thinking on her part, and she knew that.

As they departed the village, Jarek explained the humans were expatriates of Gilneas, having run from the Scourge, before Gilneas erected their wall. They had not been afflicted with the Worgen curse that had struck their former brethren. Judging by the scenery around her, she thought, they had traded one cursed land for another. Jarek pointed to the southwest, into the hills.

"Our quarry lies that way. There is a cave where the bastard is holed up. It should take us about eight hours to get there." Jarek said, determination in his voice. As they walked, he explained some of the concepts of tracking targets. While all Illidari were skilled in tracking demons, Jarek had a vast deal of experience tracking all kinds of creatures. She resolved, if they weren't both killed, and if Lord Illidan didn't immediately find her to learn more from Jarek. She also decided she would try to convince him to join the Army of the Light, for his talents would be invaluable as a scout, and it would also help him and Kisei reconnect. Even if their first meeting had started out shaky, she had grown to like the dwarf in the limited amount of time they'd spent together.

After several hours, with darkness having fallen around them, Jarek called a halt, "We've still got a few hours until we reach the cave, but this should be a good spot for a camp for the evening."

"We should press on, and finish this tonight." Larienel said, eager for battle.

"Lass, we'll do ourselves no favors if we exhaust ourselves reaching the demon before engaging him."

"Lord Illidan would say we need to push ourselves to the very limit to achieve our goals. Exhaustion is merely a state of mind. Your suggestion seems counter to that."

"Maybe, but put it this way, from what yeh said, yeh was just let out of the medical wing about fourteen hours ago." Before she could object, he continued, "Yes, I know yer back ta yer full strength, and yeh Illidari have more endurance than many, but even you need rest, as do I. Also, and this is the most important, it would be right daft of us to engage a demon in the darkness, where his kind have a lot more advantages. It's better for us to attempt our attack in the early morning, when night won't hide any allies he has."

"I thought Dwarves could see in the dark, what with all the time you spend underground." Larienel said

"That's an exaggeration. We have some limited vision, but it is stronger in my southern cousins from Ironforge. My family, the Wildhammers, spend more time in the open air, in the Hinterlands. We tame and train the gryphons the Alliance uses for transportation."

"Jarek, time is of the essence. Every second we delay brings Illidan closer to finding us. While we sleep, he will likely be pursuing us throughout the night. It will be better for us to continue."

"It will be better if'n we don't die fighting because one of us makes a stupid mistake in battle. Exhaustion slows our mental and physical reactions. Sleeping tonight may mean the difference between deflecting a blade, or havin' it pierce yer heart. Illidan is a problem we can deal with if he shows up, restorin' our stamina, and being in top shape is the most important thing before a battle."

"I suppose….' she sighed internally knowing she would not win this battle "We will rest here for the night. If Illidan catches us, though, on your own head be it. Shall we gather wood for a campfire?"

"No need. Remember Clifford?" Jarek said, whistling. The corehound, which had not been with them at that point, suddenly appeared, giving off a low light from his glowing hide.

"How did…."

"I summon him? Hunters have a magical bond with our pets. No matter the distance, we can call our bonded pets to our side."

"Useful but why does that mean we don't need a campfire?"

"As I said earlier, Clifford can control his external heat and light, he can act as our campfire, warming us through the night."

"Truly a useful hound." The pair settled down to eat a light dinner consisting of jerky and trail rations that Jarek had picked up in Bradensbrook. They sat around the campfire, and talked.

"Why did you name him Clifford? It seems a strange name."

"Ah, that was me darling's idea. I'm sure Kisei told you about her. She was me heart and soul, and a right firebrand, but I digress. After I found him as a pup and started bonding with 'im, Serenia," he choked a little uttering her name, "suggested it. Reminded her of some children's story she heard up about an enormous red hound. I could never say no to her."

Larienel smiled comfortingly "She sounds like she was an amazing woman, Azeroth was made worse upon her passing. I shall regret never meeting her."

"Thank ye, she was. The two of yeh would either been the best o' friends, or the vilest of enemies. I can see why Kisei took a shinin' to yeh."

He was silent for a little while after that, lost in thought. Larienel did not disturb his reverie, and was just getting ready to sleep when Jarek broke the silence.

"Larienel, you said earlier that Illidan personally created your weapons. Might I see them?" Jarek asked.

Larienel hesitated. She couldn't help remembering Illidan's teachings. 'Never give up an advantage.'

"Is somethin' the matter, lass?" Jarek asked quizzically.

"It is hard to explain, Jarek. Lord Illidan has always taught us that we should never give up an advantage to an enemy. Theoretically, by allowing you to examine my weapons, I am giving you strength over me."

"But I'm not yer enemy." the dwarf countered, slightly hurt. Larienel could see that Jarek was distressed by her comment, and so she chose her next words carefully.

"Not at this moment, but we have been enemies in the past, though we did not know it. And none can say what the future will hold. The best of friends can become the most hated of rivals. I mean you no personal disrespect." She said the last portion in a sincere manner so that Jarek knew that she was genuine when she stated she meant no personal disrespect, and she saw the pained look on the dwarf disappear to be replaced by one of disbelief.

"That's a daft teaching!" Jarek exclaimed completely ignoring her sincerity and focusing on Illidan's teaching, "Yeh've got to be able to trust someone. In life, and on the battlefield. Someone ter watch yer back. Otherwise ye'll spend yer energy constantly worrying that everyone is out ter get ya, and that's no way ter live. That kind of nonsense is the exact opposite of the core philosophy of a hunter and their pet. Yeh forge a deep bond, and yeh always have each other's backs. Yeh each learn teh depend on the other, knowin' each of yeh will be there for the other." Jarek reached out, and scratched Clifford behind one of his large ears. The corehound nuzzled his hand affectionately and let out a low sound of contentment.

"While I appreciate that this is your philosophy, it runs counter to everything we have ever been taught as Illidari. We are taught to trust no one."

"Is that why yeh seem so conflicted about trustin' me with yer weapon?"

"In part. But there is more to it than that. In a recent training session, Illidan illustrated his point about trusting no one by doing as you have done. He also asked to see my weapon, and to further accentuate his point, he proceeded to shatter them in front of me after I had handed them to him."

"That's a right foul thing to do to someone your training. But fits with everything else I've heard of his 'teachings'. I can understand trainin' yeh ter be wary, but ter trust no one at all, even yer own superior seems to be the opposite of what a good leader would teach."

"Perhaps. But, what Illidan wants to teach us is self-reliance. One must depend only on themselves. Trusting others leads to disaster. Lord Illidan has every right to be distrustful, as he has been betrayed at every major point in his life. Look at the Black Temple for example. Had that traitor Akama not shown your people the way in, Illidan would not have been vanquished."

"Way as I recall it, Illidan brought that betrayal on himself fer his own treament o' Akama. When Akama merely questioned some o' his actions, Illidan threatened to eradicate every member of the Broken, and forcing Akama to watch it happen. I won't even go into some of the other things Illidan has committed over the years. That said, the truth is probably somewhere in between."

"I have no wish to get into a philosophical debate on the merits of Lord Illidan's actions. Just as I told Kisei I will not defend every action he has taken in his long life. He may be my master but I do not pretend he is perfect."

"My point, lass is that distrust breeds distrust. Moving beyond that can be hard ter do if'n its all yeh know, but we all have to start somewhere. Perhaps yeh can start by placing a little faith in me, and letting me see yer weapon. I guarantee I will give it back to yeh in a few minutes, I've just never had a chance to see one o' them glaives up close before."

Thinking on that, she replied carefully, "Very well, but in return, may I see your weapon? I have also never had the opportunity to examine one of these modern firearms. Perhaps we can learn to trust one another."

Jarek laughed, "Of course!" he handed over the weapon without hesitation, baffling Larienel. He had taken the same action she had during Illidan's training without any hesitation, though barely knowing her. It seemed he fully trusted her not to betray him. She still hesitated for a second, looking at her warglaives, wondering if this was a trick, but in the end she decided to trust the dwarf, and handed them over. As he held them in his hands, and tested their balance, she couldn't help but feel a slight sense of pleasure when the center symbol of Elune did not ignite as they did when she wielded them. It seemed Illidan had made that small detail only for her, and for some reason, that level of thought made her even more dedicated to her master and his cause. But why had he done that? Before she could take time to ponder that question, Jarek interrupted her thoughts.

"Truly marvelous weapons, dearie. They will be the bane of any creature that sets itself against ye." He handed her the glaives back. She hadn't even looked at his gun, but handed his weapon back as well.

"Shall we get some sleep then?" Larienel said, pulling her cloak around her shoulders.

"In a minute, my friend. Let me see that cape yer wearing." Larienel was highly confused at the request. Why did he want to see her travelling cloak? But it seemed the dwarf always had a good reason for asking something, so she unclasped the item and handed it to him.

"Tell me, what are the major uses of this type of garment?" Jarek asked in an instructional tone, as if he were testing her.

"Protection from the elements and weather, concealment, and warmth. And a fashion accessory if one cares about that kind of thing." Larienel said, nonplussed at such an elementary question.

"All true, lass, but..." Jarek paused, pulling out a small metal rod, some crystals, and some dust. He crushed the crystals, combining it with the dust, sprinkled in a pattern, and moved the rod over it. He said a few words, and suddenly the cape began to glow. He picked it up to show her. The cape, which before had been a faded red color, and had a few holes from wear and tear, now had a glowing Illidari symbol on the back. The tears had also patched themselves, "...with a few modifications, it can also aid you in battle. Here try it on."

He handed it back to her, and she clasped it back around her neck. Immediately she felt a difference, almost as if she was more agile than before. She wasn't looking and he tossed a small rock at her, but the cloak enhanced her reflexes and she easily dodged the tiny projectile.

"You're an _enchanter_!" she exclaimed.

"Aye, I suppose yeh were expecting me to be a blacksmith because I'm a dwarf or a leatherworker because I'm a hunter." Larienel blushed slightly, and looked away, but the dwarf merely chuckled, "The look on yer face says it all lass. But don't ye fret, it seems we both had some...misconceptions about the other. Don't ye fret."

She was still looking at her cloak, the symbol of her kind shining with a light green color in the darkness.

"I appreciate the gift, Jarek, but the bright glow of my symbol would clearly make me a target. I am not sure that this will be overly beneficial for a stealth mission."

"Heh, no worries meh friend! It responds to yer thoughts. Yeh can turn it off, or alter the symbol in any way yeh like. Just somethin' of me own creation."

Larienel did as the dwarf said, and first the symbol vanished. Then she focused again, and altered the marking so it matched what appeared on her blades. Jarek looked at her with a thoughtful expression after she changed the symbol from the symbol of her kind to that of the moon goddess, but he did not make a comment, and Larienel did not offer an explanation.

"Thank you, Jarek. I do not deserve this."

"No, ye do. I appreciate yeh coverin' for Kisei as yeh are. Yeh saved him from havin' teh make a tough decision. As much as I wish he was here, to make peace, I am glad to have yeh along."

Larienel had a sudden thought of inspiration on how to unite the two-"Jarek, the Army of the Light could use you in its ranks. Kisei showed me several of the mementos of campaigns long past, and as you well know we must all defend our world. I think you should consider joining them if we survive. It would also allow you to reconnect with Kisei, and make amends. He would dearly like to see you again."

"I'm not certain about tha'. When we last spoke, I had some pretty harsh words for him. I regret them to this day."

"I understand. When he first told me the story of your parting I had a very similar reaction to yours. It angered him that I had seemingly taken your side, but that is when he confessed to me that he has forgiven you, Jarek."

"I'll think on it, dearie." Jarek said, "But for now we should be gettin' some sleep."

"One last question. What is a demon as powerful as Tyranthus doing out here in a cave? Should he not have his own contingency?'

"Ter be honest, I'm not knowing meself why he's here. I've heard various rumours about goings on in the area, a lot of them tied to this "Nightmare" that appeared. Some of the harpy and furbolg tribes in the area have become a lot more hostile recently. There's been an upsurge in satyr activity. There's ghost stories about some undead night elves that have been menacing Bradensbrook outta that fortress we saw. The most troubling thing was a large demon that was tryin' to assault the temple o' your moon goddess before it was beaten back."

Larienel couldn't suppress a wince at the idea of another demon attacking a temple of Elune, but she also silently cursed the goddess for choosing to help defend that temple when all of Larienel's sisters had been slaughtered one by one. Why did it seem that some of Elune's children were more important to her than others?

She did not interrupt Jarek as he continued speaking, seemingly oblivious to Larienel's inner turmoil. "His hand could be in any of those, or none. It doesn't really matter to me, to be hones'. All I care about is stopping that demonic heart o' his from beating."

"That's something we can both agree on." Larienel said forcing herself to put on a predatory smile as if her only concern at the moment was for demon blood.

"For now, though, let us rest." Jarek said, yawning. Almost as if it was infectious, she realized how tired she was, pulled her cloak tighter around her, and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

The pair awoke slightly before dawn the next morning, and broke camp. They made their way towards the lair of Tyranthus. Neither spoke much on this last leg of the journey as they both had much to occupy their minds. For Jarek, this was the end of a long hunt. He would personally ensure that demon would harm no one else. Perhaps then he could truly heal. Larienel was preparing for her first fight post injury. She worried over failing Kisei and Jarek. She also wondered how Illidan would react upon her return. He would not be thrilled, a huge understatement, she thought to herself, but perhaps he would be lenient when he heard her explanation. 'Ha!' She thought sardonically 'And perhaps the Burning Legion would suddenly realize the error of their ways and submit themselves for trial and punishment.' She wasn't sure which was less likely.

After several hours, they came to the crest of a small hill, overlooking a cave. The trees that had been in front of the cave had been cleared, and it was evident this was a small camp. But there were no demons to be seen.

"Hmmm, no way for us to gauge their numbers." Jarek said, "This could be a suicide mission."

"You're right about the second part, hunter, but we both knew the risks. As for the first, we demon hunters have a few hidden aces." Larienel concentrated for a few seconds to bring up her demonsight. The world became washed in a haze of green. As she looked at the small cave, she saw that there was indeed a demonic presence inside, as it emanated a red aura that clashed with the emerald haze covering her world. Amazingly there was only the one, but that was no indication. Many demons could summon reinforcements.

"There's only the one demon in there, and I'm fairly certain it's your quarry, but it's unlikely to remain that way. When the fighting starts, I'd like you to let me engage him." Larienel said calmly knowing the explosion that would follow.

"That bastard slew my wife, my love, and you want _ME_ to _NOT FIGHT_ him?" Jarek growled, his voice low, but clearly showing signs of anger.

"I want you guarding my back from the allies he may summon, or to back me up if something goes awry. I am trusting you with this. Kisei told me what occured during your previous encounter with the demon, and even though I can tell you are far more capable now, he may have also grown in power. He will not expect the fury of a demon hunter. I assure you that this is not a grab for glory, this is making sure we fight smart." Larienel said in a placating manner. She knew her inner demon was craving this fight, and so was she, but she needed to make certain Jarek could focus enough to protect her from reinforcements if they came.

"I've been huntin' tha' demon fer years, lass, I wan' a piece of him, and I aim to carve his black heart out o' that body o' his."

Larienel began to get frustrated. Jarek may have a personal connection for wanting this demon dead but she was the strategist for the entire Illidari contingency. If she knew anything it was how to plan a strike. She handed him one of her glaives, "Here, Jarek. Take my blade and fight him then, I do hope you are as proficient with it as you claim to be with that gun of yours, or it will very likely end in your doom. I unfortunately will not be able to assist as I have no experience wielding firearms. A bow or crossbow perhaps, do you have one of those in that pack of yours?" The dwarf turned slightly crimson, knowing he was neither proficient with a glaive, nor did he have another ranged weapon for her to use. Still, she thought to herself, she may have crossed a line and silently cursed her inner demon for making her react so harshly. She took a deep breath calming herself and continued, "I acquiesced to your experience in the forest on the way here, because you are the expert. _I_ , however, am both an expert in fighting demons in hand-to-hand combat and planning tactical strikes. I know how they think because we Illidari are part demon. You, however, are far more suited to back me up, and protect me from any potential allies he can summon in. Last night, I trusted your advice over my own training. Today, I am asking you to put aside your hatred for a short amount of time, and listen to my council. Will you do that, Jarek?"

"Alright, lass, ye've made yer points. I'll cover yeh. The final blow is mine tho'. Don't ye be forgettin' tha'."

"On my life, I shall not take that honor from you. I am going to draw him out." She held out her arm towards Jarek, and the grasped each other's forearms in one final embrace, "See you on the other side."

Larienel walked down the hill, and approached the mouth of the cave. Taking a deep breath she called out, " _I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE, DEMON! COME, AND FACE YOUR END!"_

A sinister laugh began to echo inside the cave followed by the sound of a deep voice, "A mortal comes to challenge me? You are brave, but stupid." Emerging from the cave, came a large humanoid form. It's skin was ashen-gray, and it had horns, and wings. She recognized it as a Nathrezim.

"A lone Illidari. Or are your brethren hiding?" the demon turned to the trees, "Are you here Illidan? Has the mighty Stormrage come to test my might?" When no answer was forthcoming, he turned back to face Larienel, "You came alone? Thought you'd impress your master, eh? Oh this will be _fun_!"

The grin of the hunter that has cornered its prey appeared on Larienel's face, "I will be more than enough to handle one demon."

"Let's put that to the test then!" the demon spread its leathery wings, and prepared to take off. A shot rang out, and the demon roared in pain.

" _DAMNIT JAREK! I TOLD YOU TO COVER ME, NOT TO ENGAGE!"_

"Aye lass. I was jess makin' sure that demon stayed grounded. He's all yours," Larienel looked back at the creature called Tyranthus and saw what Jarek had meant. His well-placed shot and had blown off one of the demon's wings.

The demon growled in pain and rage, "I recognize that voice. _YOU WILL REGRET THAT DWARF! I WILL GUT THIS SLATTERN THE SAME WAY I KILLED THAT WHORE OF YOURS! AND THEN I WILL SUBJECT YOU TO AN ETERNITY OF PAIN AND TORTURE!_ " the demon rose and started advancing towards Larienel, who held her blades ready.

"You shall regret those words, creature." Larienel charged forward, and aimed a double slash at the unarmed demon. However, instead of connecting with flesh, her weapons connected with metal. Tyranthus had summoned his blade and deflected her attack.

"Nice try, demon hunter. But you'll need to do better than that. As you seem to have brought allies, it's only fair I should do the same!" With their blades locked together, Tyranthus spoke words of power, and several portals opened up. Emerging from the portals came scaly, bipedal beasts, with spiky tails, and rending teeth. Fel hounds. Luckily, neither she nor Jarek were magic users for them to drain. But they could still tear them apart. She leapt back from Tyranthus, giving her some room to maneuver.

"This is your part, Jarek, don't let me down."

"Already on it!" Jarek shouted as shots began ringing out. She also heard the twin roars of Clifford, and heard it jump at a few. She focused back on Tyranthus, who motioned her forward with his blade.

"Ladies first." Tyranthus said in a mocking tone.

She dashed to the side, and tried to come in with a jab at his left. Tyranthus didn't manage to block, but he was able to turn, and Larienel only struck a glancing blow. Tyranthus grunted in pain, and swung his blade at her, but Larienel raised her own weapons, knocking the blow aside. She tried counter attacking but Tyranthus managed to block many of her blows. She jumped away again, using her wings to give her some extra distance. She regretted her earlier bravado, boasting that he would not expect the fury of a demon hunter, Tyranthus was indeed a far more formidable opponent than she was expecting.

Tyranthus charged her, taking her off balance. He chopped at her with his weapon, and though she managed to block his attacks, the strength of his blows was jarring her weapons. He was raining blow after blow at her, when suddenly he stopped and jumped back. She welcomed this momentary reprieve, but before she had a chance to think, she was bowled over as several hundred pounds of demonic fury knocked her over. She came face to face with a felhound that was biting and tearing at her throat but she restrained the beast with her glaives before its teeth could puncture her neck. A shot rang out, and blew a hole in the creatures face, and it fell off of her.

"Sorry, darlin'! That one got away from me!" Jarek yelled, firing at more of the creatures.

She didn't have time to respond, as she had to quickly roll to the side to avoid deadly bolts of shadow energy that had struck where she had been laying. She saw Tyranthus let loose more bolts, and she rolled away. She managed to kip up and went back on the attack. She moved back in with multiple slashes, but Tyranthus dodged around some of the trees, and her blows left vicious gashes in the wood. She caught up with him, and their blades locked again. Tyranthus looked down on her, snarling. She looked up at him and smirked, and then let loose with her eye beams, directly into his face. The power of the beams knocked him back, and charred his face, leaving him momentarily blinded. Larienel used the time to charge in and land some some quick cuts to his legs to try and hamstring the demon. But Tyranthus summoned a felhound to himself, and drained its energy, healing his wounds. Their fight continued.

Meanwhile, Jarek was slaying what seemed to be a never ending stream of the fel hounds. For every hound he or Clifford took down, two more emerged from a portal. He had to disrupt those portals somehow. Another of the beasts came at him from the side, He dropped to the ground on his back, and shot the beast as it sailed over him. He rolled to his feet, and started moving towards one of the portals. More hounds came at him, and both him and Clifford fought tooth, nail, and gun with the beasts. Cliffords twin heads would alternatively take huge bites out of the beasts, or use its magma breath to incinerate the foes. He finally made his way to the closest portal, and tried to examine it. He looked for any runes or stones he could destroy that would close the portal. To his dismay, he saw the portals were apparently magically connected to the demon. He couldn't destroy them himself. The portal nearest him began to glow as another demon came through. Jarek sprung backwards, raised his gun and fired, taking down the beast as it emerged. So focused was he on the portals, that he didn't see the other fel hound pounce at him from behind. The hound, however, didn't see the trap that Jarek had set for just such a reason. It was suddenly engulfed in ice, frozen solid. Jarek knew that would last long, small cracks were already beginning to form in the ice, and soon the demon would break free. Jarek moved to another part of the clearing and kept firing. He knew exhaustion was starting to set in, he could feel his reactions slowing, and his shots weren't coming as fast. He knew what to do. Corehounds have a special ability, their howls can empower their allies, making them temporarily faster. It was why packs of them were so deadly. Jarek had trained Clifford to use it on command using the word for 'speak' in the language of fire elementals.

"Clifford!" Jarek shouted, "Sugenya!" Clifford let forth a long, reverberating, howl from both its jaws, and suddenly Jarek felt energy surge through him, making him faster than before. He fired multiple rounds into all the beasts, killing them, giving him and Clifford a few seconds of rest before more of them came through the portal. He spared a glance at Larienel, and saw her still furiously engaged in battle with the demon, though she seemed to be taking the upper hand, darting left and right, landing blows on the demon. He only managed to watch a few seconds as more of the damnable hounds emerged from the portal, and he went back to covering her.

When Larienel heard the double howl of Clifford, and felt the rush of power it imbued her with, she launched another volley of attacks against Tyranthus. She came at him from the sides with slashes, then jumped back using her wings to gain distance. She would then come in at another angle for another clash of blades. She was scoring more hits than he was defending, but none were major wounds. She needed a way to end this, and she finally saw what looked like an opening. She fainted to the left, and the demon fell for it leaving his right side open to her, and she stabbed in. The demon roared in fury, and she grinned. However, she had also left herself open, and the demon back-handed her with it's considerable strength, tossing her like a ragdoll through the air. She tried to use her wings to regain control, but before she could, she slammed into a tree, the wind knocked out of her. As she attempted to regain her breath, she saw Tyranthus again drain the essence of one of the fel-hounds to heal himself.

Jarek wasn't faring any better. The temporary boost that Clifford provided had worn off, and the exhaustion was back in force. Dead fel-hounds lay strewn all about, but there seemed to be an endless supply. If anything, they seemed to be coming through the portal faster. A searing pain in his leg appeared and he was yanked off his feet. One of the monsters had surprised him and knocked him down. It went in for the kill, but Jarek managed to get his gun up and fired, blowing the top of the creature's had clean off. As he was standing up, he heard a yelp of pain, and looked over to see Clifford surrounded by several of the demon-hounds. Fiery blood streamed from several wounds. He raised his gun to help his faithful friend when he heard a sound the chilled his blood behind him. Turning, he knew what he would see. There was a fel-hound, several feet from him, ready to pounce. It lept at him, and he knew that he couldn't raise his weapon in time, and that his life was at an end. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, and Jarek's life flashed in his mind. His first pet, his travels to the Darkmoon Faire. The sun reflecting off of Serenia's face, as an autumn wind blew through her hair. Their wedding, where she was the most beautiful woman on this planet.

 _I failed ye, Sereneia, I'm sorry._ Jarek thought to himself as the hound came ever closer, its jaws wide, saliva dripping in hunger. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. He heard a whooshing sound, and...nothing? He opened his eyes, and the hound lay dead in front of him, sliced cleanly in two. Jarek raised his eyes from the corpse, and saw his savior. Illidan Stormrage stood before him in all his glory. Before Jarek could say anything, Illidan proceeded to dash around, killing the hounds.

"The portals," Jarek managed to say, "Can ye destroy them?"

Wordlessly, Illidan turned and seemed to absorb the energy from the portals into himself, empowering himself. The portals winked out of existence and Illidan stood there glaring at the hunter. They heard a noise behind them. Both turned in time to see Larienel soar through the air and impact with a tree. Jarek moved to try and help her, but Illidan blocked his path with one of his warglaives.

"You'll not interfere, Hunter. This is her fight." Illidan growled.

"But she'll die!" Jarek exclaimed.

"Have you so little faith in your fighting companion?" Illidan said in reply

"Do yeh not care about yer subordinate?"

"I trust she can handle herself, and if she can't, does she deserve to be my lieutenant?"

"Bastard!"

"You owe me your life, dwarf. Now stand down!"

Jarek was in no condition to fight Illidan, but he wanted to. Giving the half-demon a look that would chill the blood of a normal man, he sat down and began to bandage his wounds. They both turned back towards the fight. It seemed there was a reprieve, and the two were talking.

Larienel shook her head to clear it, and stood up facing Tyranthus. Both of them were breathing heavy, but the demon seemed to be in better shape having drained another hound to heal himself.

"Who _are_ you?" Tyranthus asked her. He cocked his head, almost as if he was listening to something, and then began staring hard at her, as if he was truly seeing her for the first time, "Wait...that blade reminds me of something. The symbol of E'lune! Oh yes, I know you now. Larienel Moonshadow, former priestess."

"You know nothing about me, creature!" she spat

"Oh but I do. I know you were a priestess of E'lune in Ashenvale. I know your whole temple was slaughtered to the last. It appears one was missed, and she is standing in front of me."

"How do you know that?" Larienel growled, her inner demon screaming for her to kill the foul creature in front of her. Illidan had always explained that demons were the most malevolent and manipulative of beings. Some could even read minds, but she hadn't been thinking about her past, how could this demon know that about her?

"How do you think?" the demon replied, almost as if he were answering her thoughts, "I led the attack that slaughtered your sisters! Oh but it was _fun_ , none of you put up much of a fight, although your head priestess tried to protect the junior priestesses. Those were the most fun. How they pleaded to their goddess to protect them as we despoiled them one by one; would you care to know the details of what we did to those sweet girls who only wished to serve?" Tyranthus laughed cruelly. Larienel gritted her teeth, as the rage began to rise inside of her. Tyranthus continued speaking, "Oh! I see I struck a nerve. Tell me what do you think your goddess would say about your choice to abandon your temple and follow the Betrayer, and worse become a half-demon?"

Larienel let loose a primal scream of fury and hatred. She charged towards Tyranthus, who easily sidestepped her. Their blades met time and again, but she couldn't seem to land any blows. She kept coming though, jumping back, darting in from one of the sides, trying to find an opening in his guard.

"Come now, Larienel. You'll need to do better than that. You've become so...predictable." Tyranthus said, almost bored. His nonchalant tone goaded her even more. The words stung as they mirrored what Illidan had said to her, about an experienced opponent anticipating her pattern of attack. She tried feignting several slashes to his lower body, trying to get him to leave an opening, but each time he ignored the ploy, and blocked her real strike.

As Illidan watched, he could not help feeling a sense of disappointment. He had told her during training that she easily allowed her emotions to cloud her mind, and that an experienced opponent would eventually deduce her pattern. Perhaps, if she survived this, she would need a few more lessons in control, this time with the proper blades. He would not let the mistakes of the first session re-occur, but it would not be an easy time for her either, he would ensure that. Illidan continued pondering what lessons would be most effective when the demon spoke again, breaking him out of his reverie.

"I grow tired of this. You disappoint me, Larienel. I expected more from you." Tyranthus said. He seemed to pull a second blade from thin air, and landed a blow to her leg, causing her to sink to one knee. In a split second, both blades were crossed at her throat.

Jarek and Illidan watched from the sidelines. Illidan knew the dwarf wanted to intervene, and part of him did as well, especially hearing about her past. She had been a priestess, and all of her sister priestesses had been slaughtered. It suddenly became clear to him why she had reacted with such fury when he had shattered her weapon. It was because he had defiled a piece of her past. She was no mere devout worshipper, she had been a daughter of the goddess. And now, she found herself kneeling before the creature, as it prepared to end her life. He ached to charge in, but she had brought this on herself. She needed to see it through.

"Larienel, Larienel, Larienel. I truly expected more from you." Tyranthus said, "Illidan's chief tactician. The stories about some of the raid's you've planned. Oh the master will be pleased by your death. Or should I take you in alive? The tortures we could inflict on you, you would be begging for death, or to join us. I don't know what to do."

"There could be no torture that The Legion could inflict on me that would match the pain I endure by listening to your blithering." Larienel growled, her rage threatening to take control. She had to keep him talking to find an opening.

"Ohh there's still some fight in you. I like that spirit. Perhaps I'll ask the master to give you to me. I can show you what I did with those priestesses. The vision in my head of what you look like under that armor I'm sure pales in comparison to the real thing. Oh but I'm looking forward to that. Tell me, are you still as pure as your sisters were before I met them?" He leaned a little closer, causing the blades at her throat to loosen just a bit, she looked down, causing him to lean in even further to say in her ear, "I'll make you scream as they did, beg as they begged, until you have given up every ounce of your...ARRRGHHHH!" the blades fell away from Larienel's throat as the severed hands of Tyranthus fell to the ground. Larienel had surreptitiously grabbed her weapons on the ground, and when Tyranthus had moved into to taunt her, left his guard open, allowing her to remove his hands at the wrist with a surprise attack.

While Tyranthus was distracted by the severing of his hands, she used her glaives to slash at his leg, cutting the tendons in his left leg, causing him to fall over. She stood in great pain, blood running down her leg as she limped toward the fallen demon.

Illidan had been steadily growing more furious as the demon continued speaking. It was one thing to defeat his strategist, but listening to this dark creature speak of defiling her in ways too foul to mention was too much. This was not something he would let happen. His eyes began to blaze, ready to unleash a blast of unimaginable power at the servant of the legion, annihilating his body when Larienel sprung her surprise attack. He continued to watch as she turned the tides. Perhaps she _had_ learned his lesson after all. Oh but he was proud of her for this. He looked sideways down at the dwarf, who met his gaze. His lip curled in the slightest of smirks, almost as if to remind the hunter that he had more faith in his lieutenant's abilities than the dwarf. The dwarf's gaze darkened, but he looked away with no comment, the shame on his face apparent for his lack of belief in her abilities. And yet, now that Larienel was out of danger, his anger at her began to resurface. She had snuck out on this fool's errand without his permission. He was sure she had her reasons, and she would explain them to him, but she would be punished for this transgression. He turned his attention back to Larienel as she began taunting the fallen foe.

"What was that about making me scream?" she asked, "You first!" Larienel plunged one of her twin weapons into the demon's other leg, pinning it to the ground, causing Tyranthus to howl in fury and pain. She stood over him and held her other blade to his chest, "No hounds left to heal you now it seems. JAREK! Are you alive?"

Jarek looked at Illidan who merely nodded, the implication being clear to not mention him.

"Aye lass. I am."

"Then come, hunter, claim your vengeance!"

Jarek walked forward, slowly, and stood over the wounded Tyranthus. His obsession for years lay before him. His quest finally at end. Larienel held out her blade to him so he could end it.

"Heh heh heh," Tyranthus laughed, blood trickiling from his mouth.

"What's so funny, beast? Jarek asked

"I will slaughter every single person you still care for. Exactly like I slaughtered that beautiful wife of yours. Tell me, have either of you ever seen the look on someone's face when you rip out their heart while they are still alive? It's such a...beautiful expression."

"And how do you plan to do that after I plunge this blade into that black heart o' yers?" Jarek asked, rage in his voice.

"Did Larienel not tell you? Demons are immortal. Death is but a momentary inconvenience for my kind. My body will reform in the Twisting Nether, and I will return. Again, and again, and again.'" Tyranthus continued laughing menacingly. Jarek looked at Larienel.

"Is this true lass?" Jarek asked in an accusatory tone.

"Unfortunately, the demon speaks the truth. Demons can't be permanently destroyed outside of the Twisting Nether. They eventually reform and return to cause more havoc. But," she said smiling menacingly as she pulled a small yellowish-green gem from her pouch, "if killed in the presence of one of these Illidari soul gems, their essences are imprisoned for all time, never able to reform. He will spend eternity trapped in this little stone, never to cause another death, never to have a physical form again. There is no greater punishment than permanent isolation forever, always aware but never being able to do affect the world around you."

The smile left Tyranthus' face as Larienel spoke, "Wait, I have information. I can tell you all the secrets of the Legion."

"Is this how my sisters begged?" Larienel said cruelly.

"I was lying before! We didn't kill all the priestesses, one is still alive, I can…" Larienel gave Jarek a nod, and he plunged her warglaive through the heart of the demon. The body seemed to dissolve as its essence was sucked into the gem. Larienel picked it up and handed it to Jarek.

"I tired of his lies." Larienel said. When Jarek did not respond, she looked over at him. His face clearly showed that he was distressed.

"What is wrong, hunter? You have finally claimed your vengeance, yet you look like someone has signed your death warrant?"

"I'm worried about ye, lass."

"For what reason should you be worried about me?"

Jarek did not answer, instead he turned his head and looked towards the ridge where they had come from. Standing at the bottom of the hill was her master. His fiery eyes were blazing emerald. His face was locked in a snarl. As their eyes locked, she felt an unusual surge of anger rising in her. She recognized the feeling as Illidan's fury feeding through their bond, trying to overpower her. The longer she stood there looking at Illidan, should could feel his rage rising. She needed to go to Illidan, before he took his anger out on Jarek or both of them.

"Ah, I see. Do not interfere, Jarek." she said, trying and failing to keep a neutral tone. .

"Yeh don't belong to him, yeh don't have to go with him."

"I appreciate your kindness, Jarek, but it is better if I go. For both of us. Do not worry about me. I can handle this. Perhaps we shall meet again in this lifetime." She gave the dwarf one last embrace, stood up, and walked wordlessly over to Illidan. Illidan grabbed her wrist, as one might grab a disobedient child, and pulled a small stone from his pouch, which she recognized as a hearthstone that would take them back to the Vindicaar. His grip was forceful, and started to cause her pain, so she attempted to pull her arm free. He turned and put the full force of his gaze into the withering look he shot her, and she knew any leniency that might have existed in him was gone, and to say anything else would risk his full ire.

Illidan went to activate the hearthstone, when Jarek called out, "Oy! Stormrage! We aren't finished. " Jarek continued limping towards them, "Yeh think yer all high an' mighty, and can treat yer soldiers like property, but yeh can't. _I won't let ye!"_ Jarek was nearly shouting at her master as he limped closer. The foolish dwarf hadn't listened to her and was about to make things infinitely worse. Illidan turned his gaze towards Jarek, and the fire in his eyes seemed to burn brighter. She had to do something.

"Jarek, stand down." Larienel said, Illidan's grip grew even tighter, indicating that he wanted her to remain silent, but she had to keep going, "I appreciate what you're doing but I need to go back with him. I broke a lot of rules coming to help you, and I need to face what is coming to me. Please."

"But, lass, surely…"

"Trust me, in this, it will be for the best." Jarek backed down, but she saw that he wanted to engage Illidan, to add a few more scars to his collection, but thank the goddess, he took no action. She gave Jarek a pained smile, and one last nod as Illidan activated the magic stone, and the environment of Val'sharah faded to be replaced by the familiar metal corridors of the Vindicaar.


	8. Chapter 8

They appeared in the war room and the first thing she noticed was that her papers had been rifled. Who had been going through her work? Had it been Illidan who had made a mess of her plans? She had hoped not- for if it had he would have seen her failures strewn across the table-her lack of progress in planning their next strike, the letters from the other commanders across Argus she had been hiding, and, more to her embarrassment than anything else, her supreme lack of organization.

Turning back to him she noticed Illidan still had a snarl on his face and the look he pierced her with spoke absolute rage. His eyes blazed bright emerald and he still had not let go of his harsh grip on her wrist. The bruise she would have would take only moments to heal by any healer, but that fact did not make it any less painful in the moment.

"Explain yourself, Illidari!" his voice was low and lethal, and the sound of it made her take a single step back.

Her natural heightened elven instincts were internally screaming ' _danger! Threat!'_ at her, sending her automatically on high alert and telling her retreat was safer. Yet, counter to that the demon inside her whispered for her to defend herself, to strike Illidan down, that _she_ could be the leader of the Illidari if she did.

Larienel did her best to ignore her inner demon, mentally braced herself, and spoke to her Lord in a calm logical tone as if she were simply explaining tactics to one of her soldiers. She would not show him fear, though certainly he would be able to sense it if he were paying attention; such was his connection with his Illidari.

"My lord, I know what I did was wrong but my reasons were justified. My actions have relieved two people from their torments. It is true that I did not ask your permission to leave, nor did I wait to be cleared for release, and I will accept whatever punishment you deem fit, but allow me to explain myself first: I did do this for Kisei, but—"

He interrupted her "The only reason the Tauren is still breathing is because he came to me to report your idiocy."

She frowned at that but continued on "I did this for him, but it was not my only motivation, my Lord."

Illidan's grip lightened a fraction and he tilted his head a skeptical brow raised, "Continue"

"I did this as repayment to him, yes, but, I also did two very important things for our cause- although the second did not present itself until I flew over Val' Sharah. My first motivation was to diffuse the rising tension between Kisei and the Illidari. Since the relations you have with him are...strained... I sought to mend that. I had not forgotten that Kisei had threatened that if you kept angering him, he would ensure that no one would heal the Illidari. Think of what would become of your plans if your _entire army_ could not be healed? I did do this favour to him out of gratitude, but it also ensured he will not present a problem for us in the future.

My second reason had to do with the demon- though as I said, I had not made that decision until I saw first hand the devastation and corruption he brought upon Val' Sharah. Once the demon began talking, he revealed that I had a personal connection to him…"

Larienel paused. She considered how much to tell him about her past. And yet, she knew the time for hiding details was long past, only full disclosure would potentially mitigate his wrath.

"Before I joined the Illidari, I was a priestess of Elune," she paused when his face did not reflect surprise. She had been unaware of his presence during her fight, and did not know that he had already heard everything. She continued on, "My temple was destroyed by that demon, and I saw a chance to seize revenge as well as eliminate a potential threat. He was a powerful foe, and if Sargeras had called him here to fight us it would not have boded well for our success. He would have potentially organized the demons into a greater threat than they already posed. I chose to eliminate that threat."

She thought if she could rationalize her actions to him that he may see how strong her conviction in what she did was, and he would acknowledge that fact. She was wrong.

Though his face did not show it, he was surprised. He had no idea that her motivations ran deeper than just repaying a debt. Perhaps he should have had more faith in his Lieutenant. Though she had left without permission, she had still followed her primary mission at all times-to serve the cause of the Illidari. Still, she needed to be rebuked. She did not see the damage she could have caused.

"Do you believe that I should accept your apology simply because you had good intentions? You will not get off that easily, _Lieutenant_. Your actions were not only irresponsible but they could have been dangerous-not only for you but for us all. If you had been slain, where would that leave us? Yes, your spirit would eventually reunite with your body and you would live again, but I have already sacrificed enough time against the Legion because of your actions on this ship and I will sacrifice no more!"

Despite his anger, she still attempted a defense of her actions "My mission only took two days, master...the set back to our cause was not that great."

"Your _mission_? You have no missions _other_ than the ones I give to you. You sacrificed a life of freedom when you came to me at the Black Temple. This was not something you were unaware of. And you, Lieutenant, _specifically_ have less freedom than most. You are my strategist: you are privy to all my plans, my numbers, the names of individuals of power in my army. Did you not think of that when you took your excursion?"

She frowned. She had been frightened of him at first, and in truth she still was, but now she was beginning to get agitated. She was part of his army but she was not his _property_.

Unfortunately she had no moral high ground here-he was in the right-everything he had said about her responsibilities and the military intelligence she held were true; she could not fight him on that. However, she would not allow him to speak to her as if she were a pet that had misbehaved.

Her tone when she responded was not as submissive as it should have been, given the circumstances. It was irritated and offended, "What you say is true, but I am _not_ your property. I _chose_ to seek you out in Outland. That was _my_ choice. You may be my Lord, but I am not an ignorant minion that you can simply frighten into submission."

He was truly furious at her absolute _arrogance_ _,_ "You may not be my personal retainer, _Illidari,_ but you are serving in my army and you _will_ obey me. You _will_ be loyal to me. Was this ever unclear to you? Do you need a reminder?" His grip on her wrist tightened once more and she flinched in pain, but to his irritation and rage, she continued to look him in the eye.

The look in her eyes as she met his was so fierce and intense that he could practically _feel_ the tension between them.

"A servant in your army I may be,' she immediately bit back "but I am _not_ your slave, and I will not be treated as such _Illidan Stormrage_."

She waited for the hammer to fall, for him to make good on his threat to give her that reminder he had just threatened. Elune help her she had used her lord's given name. She had never _dared_ to speak to him without some form of deference. Not only had she just openly disrespected him, but she had done it while he was _already_ berating her for her lack of obedience. Surely he would be _furious_.

Instead of fury though what she saw was...an amused smirk? She didn't know if that look would bode well for her or not, but before she had a chance to retract what she had said his lips were on hers.

His kiss was forceful. He had let her wrist drop, and his hands were on either side of her face. She was too stunned to think as Illidan continued kissing her. So stunned was she that she attempted to step backwards out of the embrace, but he stepped with her. This continued until her back was against the wall-it seemed he had no intention of letting her go. And yet, as shocked as she was, it still felt... had felt trapped and afraid just _moments_ ago but now she felt warm. She let the tension in her body go and returned his kiss.

He was not expecting her to kiss him back. He was not expecting, well, anything. Did this mean that she had felt the same pull that he was feeling right now?

She felt him tense for just a moment, as if he were surprised, but then his hands were in her hair and the kiss deepened. It was if neither one of them could stop. When one would move away, the other moved in. And yet, as the adage goes, the brightest flames burn the quickest. Abruptly, Illidan broke the embrace, and wordlessly left her alone slamming the door upon his exit. She slid to the floor, her back against the cold steel wall. What in the Goddess' name had just happened?

 _Damn her,_ he thought as he stormed out of the room. Damn her, and damn himself for being so weak, but _Elune_ she was a firebrand; his Lieutenant. She hadn't even given a second thought to her own safety as she had fought with him. For he could have effortlessly destroyed her with a gesture of his hand and the utterance of a few words of magic- surely she had known this, yet she didn't care-she cared only for what she believed was right.

Still, he admired the fact that she had had the humility to acknowledge her mistake despite her foolish defense; and she had willingly come back to face her punishment. Though she had left without permission, she had never forgotten her purpose as an Illidari, and she had done him a service that even he had not thought of. She was indeed worthy of her position as his Lieutenant, and it seemed she was becoming _quite_ a worthy verbal opponent too, he noted with a bit of humour.

By the _Goddess_ _,_ she was at her most beautiful when she was defending her ideals. Her face had been flushed with anger, strands of her long black hair fell into her face, and her defiant stance when she spoke his given name. _Mother Moon_ he had needed to kiss her right then _._ What _was_ it about her? Had it been anyone else, the punishment they would have suffered for such an affront would have been brutal, but she _fascinated_ him. She was dangerous.

If her allure had been only physical, he could have easily brushed it off just as he had done many times before in the past, but something about her _called_ to him. She rarely left his mind. It was _infuriating_.

He had resisted many temptations throughout his long life, but she was the only one that sang to him the way that both power and the arcane had done. He had utterly failed at resisting either of those and he had now failed at resisting her. Though he was disappointed at his own lack of will he was not as upset at that as he thought he likely should be.

Larienel stood up and walked over to the war table and let herself fall into a seat. What on Azeroth had happened? Had they not just been arguing? She had been yelling at him about how he treated her and then he had _kissed_ her? What was going on? She had wanted to punch his arrogant face when they were arguing, but instead she had...kissed him back?

The kiss had been rough at first. By the suddenness of it, she had the impression that his action may have even surprised himself, but he had not backed down or pulled away, so she could only assume that he did not regret it.

It had felt good to be pressed against him like that, and by the Goddess he was _good_ at what he was doing. Had they just been caught up in a moment of passion? To the void with it, let it be a mistake it was a very nice one.

She shook her head and concentrated on the papers in front of her. It had been so long since she had seen these papers, _her_ papers. She took in a breath of air and let it back out to focus herself. She was going to push the kiss out of her mind and concentrate on the work she had been forced to neglect during her recovery. When next she saw him, she would have her plans completed and ready for his approval.

Illidan entered his quarters. He needed to think. He did not regret the kiss, he only regretted the foolish way he had gone about it. Since his infatuation with her had began, he had never fully made up his mind whether he was going to act on his emotions towards her or not, and yet today it seemed his body had made that decision for him. Traitor.

The damage had been done, but there were options. He could easily pretend as if it had never happened, but a coward he was not. If he could survive multiple encounters with Kil'Jaeden, he could certainly handle having a discussion about a kiss. The second option would be for him to simply explain to her what had happened-he had been consumed by the moment and he had kissed her. That was, after all, the truth. It just wasn't the _entire_ truth. There was also the obvious option tell her the complete truth, but that option held the possibility of rejection.

Rejection was something that had followed him his entire life. Here he was at the end of everything he had ever worked for, his every thought and every decision he had made in his life had lead him here, to Argus, on this ship making preparations for his final battle against Sargeras. If she turned him away how would that affect his performance here when he was finally at the finish line? He remembered the devastation and pain he had felt when Tyrande had rejected him so many millennia ago.

He paused. What if she did not reject him? What if she confessed she had similar feelings? How would _that_ affect his performance if he then had her safety and her feelings to worry about as well? Was it fair to her for him to pursue a romantic entanglement just for him to have to leave her in the end? For he was certain he would not survive the final encounter with the Titan. Perhaps not, but was it fair for the Goddess to present him with the possibility of love this close to the end? He was going to save Azeroth, he was going to free them all from the demons, and yet the Goddess still mocked him, still tested him. For what purpose? Was he truly doomed to suffer until his final breath? Was he honestly not meant to have this small bit of happiness?

He stopped his pacing in the middle of his room and flung the door open with a defiant laugh-his mind was made up. It did not matter what he was 'meant' or 'destined' to have. His life was his own to control, Goddess be damned, and, if Larienel wanted him in return, he would make her his.

She stared at the papers in front of her, but all she could focus on was how it had felt to be held against his chest. Even if it had been simply a moment of passion and nothing more, that didn't discount the fact that he _had_ to be attracted to her for him to have wanted to kiss her like that with such intensity. She had been defiant towards him much too often lately and yet somehow he was _attracted_ to her? How? When?

Was _she_ attracted to him though? On a physical level, just like many women, she, admittedly, did find him attractive- for Illidan had never had any shortage of willing blood and night elven women had he ever been inclined, but was her attraction to him more than just physical? Was it also _emotional_? She had never given it much, if any, thought before. She had no choice but to ponder it now though. She reminisced on her recent interactions with him.

She remembered how excited she had been when she discovered she would be personally training with Illidan, but why? She had fought next to him before on the battlefield so it wasn't that. She supposed that subconsciously it was something to do with the intimacy of a closed training session- the two of them together alone- all of his attention focused on her. She mentally waved that one away; he was her master. Of course she would be excited to train with him.

What about when he had come to visit her multiple times during her recovery? When he had... _wait_. Oh. _Oh._ That moment...that moment when he had given her the glaives, and he had spoken to her softly, had touched her face, had pledged to help find her a cure. That must have been it- when he had caressed her cheek so tenderly and had spoken to her about allegiances. That moment, it seemed had changed everything between them. She remembered how she had leaned into his hand, eyes closed, returning his affections without a second thought.

Since that moment she had _wanted_ him and she hadn't even acknowledged it-at least consciously. This would explain why every time she had heard hooves on metal in the infirmary, her heart had skipped a beat and excitement would well up in her, it would explain why she had felt such disappointment when he had only sent a note of thanks to Kisei instead of coming to see her personally when she was healed. It would also explain why she had so willingly gone back with him when he came for her in Val' Sharah despite knowing that she would be in for a severe dressing down. Though her coming back had never been in question-she had always fully intended to face her punishment head on it was simply the eagerness in which she seemed to want to return that gave it away.

She let out a frustrated sigh. Now that she had discovered her own feelings what did that _mean_? She was unsure how he felt other than an obvious physical attraction. Her rank put her in an impossible situation-she was integral in her masters success, and thus could not let her emotions affect her duties. She could let nothing show. She would not confess her feelings. At least not now. If she chose to go through with this she would wait until their mission on Argus was complete and the Legion had been defeated. Shaking her head of such thoughts she looked back down at her papers. There were more important matters to attend to.

Heading back towards the war room Illidan already had a plan in mind, for, he was never without a plan. He would be honest about his attraction to her, and then she would either accept him or reject him. Of course he would be disappointed if she rejected him-though if she did dismiss him this would be nothing new. It would just be confirmation that Elune wanted him nowhere near her daughters.

He frowned at the similarities between his Lieutenant and Tyrande. They were both daughters of the Goddess, they were both opinionated, both were formidable foes on the battlefield, and they were both stubborn as an Ox.

Illidan stopped in his tracks. There were too many similarities, and he had no desire to treat Larienel as a replacement for the woman he could not have. Had he been unconsciously attracted to her this entire time simply because she shares several qualities with Tyrande?

He continued forward towards the war room dispelling such thoughts from his head. He had more depth to him than that. The things that drew him to Larienel did have similarities to what had drawn him to Tyrande, but, he realised, those similarities were simply what he found attractive in a potential mate-independence, complete dedication to a set of ideals, intelligence, and powerful. It was those _traits_ that were attractive to him. Tyrande did not have a monopoly on personality-she was not the only woman on Azeroth to have those traits. His Lieutenant was proof that she was her own elf; she was _not_ Tyrande.

He had no idea how many restless hours he had been pacing in his quarters, replaying the kiss in his mind trying to decide their fate, but standing in front of the door to the war room it ended now one way or another.

Opening the door to the room he saw her there at the table, a grin on her face. He knew that look well-it seemed she'd had a breakthrough in his absence.

"Lieutenant-" he called to get her attention but as she turned, the look on her face silenced him.

She stood up from the table upon hearing his voice, and turned toward him. His determined look stopped her in her tracks before she could say a word, yet she still approached him, and as she stepped into his personal space, it was if time stopped.

Their gazes met and they both knew at that moment the others thoughts. They wanted each other. No words were needed as she took one final step between them and his arms were around her. The embrace was silent but it was tender.

There had been no need for words. It was clear she had felt the pull just as he had and now it was confirmed. For once he didn't bother to stop the smile as it slowly formed on his face. For once he didn't have to. He pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of his Lieutenants head and was a bit startled to hear a giggle emanate from beneath him.

She twisted in his embrace so that she could see his face and her huge grin was back. "Lord Illidan, I have finished my tactical analysis! Allow me to debrief you," she said in a rush of excited words walking over to the table eager to show off her completed plans.

He allowed himself a laugh at his Lieutenant's enthusiasm. He had been foolish to believe a relationship with her would disrupt anything. She was equally as dedicated to this cause as he was.

Their feelings out in the open and dealt with it was back to business, and he wouldn't have her any other way he mused with a gentle hand on her back while she explained her tactics to him at top speed such was her excitement.

He nodded approvingly as she finished detailing her strike to him "The demons will not expect this. Your plan will deal a great blow to their forces. Assemble the troops for debriefing and we will strike tonight."

He stood and she stopped him a serious look crossing her features. "Lord Illidan, the matter of my transgression still exists."

He nodded with a slight smile on his face "It does indeed, Lieutenant."

"I want this new...development between us to change nothing. I still ask for my punishment, my Lord."

Illidan grinned wide, amusement clear on his features "You presume that I would have granted you leniency?"

Larienel paused. It seemed he already had a plan in mind.

"No I suppose not…" she responded with some trepidation, and the smirk that was still on his face told her that she was right that he did indeed have a plan and that she was correct to be wary of it.


End file.
